A Midsummer Night's Dream
by malilite
Summary: Harry manque de se noyer dans le lac de Poudlard et attérit dans un monde où il n'existe pas. Pourquoi pas. Mais vous voulez connaître la meilleure ? La seule personne qui le reconnaît est Draco Malfoy.
1. L'incompréhension de Harry

Hey !

Alors, après avoir écrit une montagne de James/Lily et seulement deux OS Harry/Draco (alors que c'est mon 2e couple préféré), et après m'être creusé la tête pour une idée de fic sur eux pendant des années, je me décide enfinà publier ma première fic à plusieurs chapitres sur nos deux tourteraux.

Le titre est directement inspiré de la pièce de Shakespeare, _Songe d'une nuit d'été_, en anglais. Mais je tiens à dire que l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec cette fic. Enfin y'a des sortes de clins d'oeils, mais c'est même pas fait exprès à la base ^^ enfin j'expliquerais plus tard.

Pairing : HPDM, HGSF et HGRW.

Rating : M, je pense qu'il y aura au moins de scènes de sexe.

Avertissement : Il est ici question d'homosexualité, donc homophobes dégagez tout de suite. C'est pour votre bien.

Disclaimer : Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Tous les personnages pratiquement, il y a juste un petit truc que j'ai inventé toute seule :D, vous verrez bien bande de curieux !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

**RELUE**

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**1. ****L'incompréhension d'Harry**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'étouffa en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Tout était d'un bleu sombre inquiétant autour de lui, le froid le mordait de partout et enserrait son coeur dans un étau, sa robe de sorcier flottait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait attéri là, dans une sorte d'océan. Un vertige dû à la panique le prit, il suffoquait de plus en plus, sentant sa respiration se mettre à siffler.

Tout à coup, ses instincts de survie refirent surface - on ne l'appelait pas le Survivant pour rien non plus ! - et il se mit à bloquer le peu de souffle qui lui restait et à battre frénétiquement des bras et des jambes, souhaitant très fort de pouvoir ainsi revenir à la surface. Il se pouvait qu'il soit à des milliers de mètres de profondeurs, mais il ne perdait pas espoir et continua à nager vers le haut, prenant de la vitesse au fur et à mesure.

Enfin, alors que des tâches sombres apparaissaient devant ses yeux à cause du manque d'air, il devina, paradoxalement, que tout s'éclaircissait peu à peu autour de lui, même s'il ne rencontrait toujours pas d'âme qui vive. Pas qu'il ait une envie folle de croiser des requins, des strangulots, des sirènes, ou bien le calmar géant, au contraire. Heureusement, il n'avait pas attéri très profondément et très vite il put voir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la surface. Harry sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher de soulagement, mais il les banda une dernière fois pour un dernier effort.

Il sortit enfin sa tête de l'eau, il était sauvé. Harry prit une grande inspiration, mais avant même que l'air n'atteigne entièrement ses poumons, il reçut un énorme coup sur la tête.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry rouvrit les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il constata avec joie qu'il pouvait respirer comme il le voulait, il n'était plus en train de se noyer. Il se redressa lentement et en essayant d'organiser ses pensées, des centaines de questions lui passaient par la tête.

Comment avait-il fait pour sortir de l'eau et revenir sur terre alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir à l'air ambiant ? C'était impossible, il n'avait pas seulement disparu puis réapparu, enfin ! Eh bien, si, lui rappela sa conscience de sorcier, c'est tout bête, ça vient de sortir, ça s'appelle le transplanage...

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans l'eau ? Dans quelle eau ? Où était-il à présent ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il se noyait quelques secondes auparavant, n'était-il pas complètement trempé ? Parce que oui, Harry s'était aperçu qu'il était complètement sec.

Le jeune homme comprit après réflexion qu'il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard, à quelques mètres à peine du lac. Il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le put, bien qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait ni rêvé, ni halluciné. C'était possible qu'il ait perdu connaissance dans le lac de Poudlard, et qu'il ait pu transplané dès qu'il avait pu. Il savait qu'il était un sorcier assez puissant, il savait transplaner, et ce genre de geste instinctif lui ressemblait bien.

Oui, mais on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, comme le répétait tout le temps Hermione. Et puis, pourquoi serait-il aller nager là ? On était en avril, mais il ne faisait pas non plus très chaud, et puis personne ne se baignait dans le lac de toute manière.

Harry leva le regard vers le ciel. Il faisait nuit, on voyait déjà bien les étoiles et le seul quart de lune visible. Il se remémora sa journée et son dernier souvenir remontait au début de l'après-midi. Il sortait de la Grande Salle et voulait retrouver Ron et Hermione, puis il avait eu une idée, bien que Harry serait incapable de s'en souvenir en ce moment. Peut-être avait-il voulu se promener dehors et qu'il s'était endormi. Mais tout ça avait semblé si réel ! Il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à respirer.

Le jeune Potter essaya d'oublier son irritation et décida qu'il réfléchirait à cette histoire plus tard. Il regarda pensivement les étoiles perlant le ciel à l'infini et posa sa main sur son coeur, écoutant ses battements au rythme redevenu régulier. Il faisait ça souvent. En effet, ça ne lui sortait jamais de la tête qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes les fois où on avait failli le tuer - et par « on » il parlait bien sûr de Lord Voldemort et de ses acolytes - il avait encore de la chance d'être en vie. Parfois, il croyait que tout n'était qu'un rêve parce qu'il n'en revenait pas d'être encore en vie. Alors, pour se persuader qu'il était bien vivant, il sentait son coeur battre.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose le dérangeait une fois de plus, ses doigts le démangeaient et il commença à les remuer contre sa robe de sorcier. Puis il réalisa que c'était sa peau sous la robe qui le démangeait ; il plongea la main dans son col et toucha sa peau tendue sur son coeur, frissonnant à cause de ses doigts froids. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ressortit de sa robe ce qui le gênait.

Le sorcier de dix-sept ans examina ce qu'il avait trouvé sans trop y croire. Décidémment ! Quoiqu'il ne devrait plus s'étonner des choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient. Il regarda attentivement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient posées contre son coeur quelques secondes plus tôt. Depuis combien de temps se trouvaient-elles là ? Pourquoi les avait-il placées à cet endroit, ou qui les y avaient mises ? Surtout, à qui appartenaient-elles ? Ce n'était sûrement pas les siens, ces cheveux-là étaient beaucoup trop doux et soyeux et Harry put voir qu'ils étaient aussi clairs que la lune au-dessus de sa tête.

Il passa et repassa ses doigt dessus puis sentit poindre le mal de tête et abandonna. C'en était trop pour ce soir, il était crevé. Il jeta les cheveux dans l'herbe, se releva et marcha d'un pas mécanique vers le château.

Une fois arrivé, Harry plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante du hall. Il était rempli, il devait être l'heure de souper et les élèves se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle. Il se fit bousculé plusieurs fois et quelques personnes râlèrent quand elles lui rentrèrent dedans. Pourtant, d'autres adolescents fronçaient les sourcils en le voyant, le regardaient d'un air curieux, ne le quittaient pas des yeux pendant un moment, tirant la manche de leurs amis en le pointant du doigt.

En somme, rien de bien différent. Même si, d'habitude, Harry ne remarquait pas trop ces étranges marques d'attentions devenues familières.

Harry pensait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours dans la Tour de Gryffondor - tous trois aimaient la tranquilité dans la salle commune ou la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, même s'il fallait attendre un peu que la foule se disperse - il n'avait cependant pas envie de devoir monter chercher Ron et Hermione pour redescendre ensuite. Il commença d'abord par les chercher des yeux puis aperçut enfin un visage familier, Colin Crivey.

Il marcha vers lui et lui sourit légèrement « Salut, Colin ! » Le sixième année se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air étonné lui aussi. Harry haussa les sourcils « Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Oui, fit celui-ci d'un ton indécis et un peu mal à l'aise.

Harry ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Pas de sourire chaleureux, pas de vénération, pas de questions incessantes sur sa vie privée, pas de « J'peux te prendre en photo Harry ? ». Avait-il finalement mûri ? En une après-midi ? Ou alors, il se passait vraiment quelque chose et lui n'était pas au courant, vu qu'il avait passé son après-midi à roupiller dans le parc. Une pensée lui glaça soudain l'estomac. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses deux meilleurs amis ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione et Ron ?

Crivey se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant tout en continuant à lui jeter des petits coups d'oeil furtifs « Granger ? Ou Wealsey ? »

Harry sourit d'un air amusé « Les deux, si possible » Colin eut une moue dubitative, que son interlocuteur ne comprit pas. Au moins, ils semblaient toujours être sains et saufs. Peut-être s'étaient-ils juste disputés encore une fois.

- Ils sont sûrement en train de manger, finit par répondre le blond.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant.

- Merci Colin, à plus tard !

- Oui, à toute, euh...

Harry haussa les épaules devant son comportement étrange et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, quelqu'un le prit par le bras. Il se tourna pour rencontrer le sourire bienveillant de Lavande Brown. Il s'apprêta à la saluer, quand...

- Bonjour ! T'es perdu ? Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? Que je t'amène chez Dumbledore, notre directeur ? Ou bien à l'infirmerie, je sais pas si tu sais où c'est, mais en tout cas t'as l'air bien pâle...

Comme d'habitude, elle était intarissable. Mais pas comme d'habitude, elle semblait avoir oublié qu'il vivait à Poudlard depuis autant d'années qu'elle et qu'il était allé plus de fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore et rendre visite à Mrs Pomfresh que n'importe quel élève ici.

Parvati Patil les rejoint et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin « Arrête, Lavande, tu penses bien que quelqu'un lui a déjà fait visiter le château, non ? » Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il prenait à son amie, mais les deux filles s'éloignèrent.

Parvati tourna quand même sa tête vers lui et lui lança « Bienvenue quand même à Poudlard ! » et lui fit un geste de la main. Le garçon haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête, se demandant vraiment ce qui arrivait à tout le monde.

Ses pas le menèrent à nouveau vers la Grande Salle, le regard baissé vers le sol, essayant de trouver une réponse à tout ça. Quelqu'un lui rentra violemment dedans et il faillit tomber.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, Par-

Mais Pansy Parkinson, après s'être reculée de lui en un bond, lui lança un regard hautain, le genre de regard qu'elle accordait à tout le monde mais jamais à lui, le Survivant « T'es qui, toi ? » Harry aurait voulu rire nerveusement si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi sérieux.

Harry comprit soudain. On avait dû lui lancer un sort ! Quelqu'un lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, un sort qui lui donnait des hallucinations et avait changé son apparence ! Normal que personne ne le reconnaisse... Immédiatement, il pensa à Malfoy. C'était sûrement lui. C'était toujours lui, après tout. Oui, tout était de sa faute.

Il se précipita jusqu'à une extrêmité du Hall et prit un petit couloir qui passait souvent inaperçu. Un immense miroir était accroché sur un des murs. Potter se plaça devant, curieux de savoir quelle tête il avait pris, mais reçut un coup à l'estomac. Il était toujours lui, Harry Potter, brun décoiffé à lunettes et aux yeux verts émeraudes.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, son reflet l'imitant. Il cherchait d'autres réponses. Pour la énième fois, il marcha vers la Grande Salle, mais le flux impressionnant d'élève ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Luna Lovegood se posta devant lui, surgissant de nulle part, l'air toujours de venir d'une autre planète.

- Salut ! Tu es nouveau, non ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Luna partit en murmurant d'un air émerveillé et en regardant par dessus son épaule, « Oh, des Nargoles ! ». Harry attrapa le bras du premier élève qui passait près de lui et le mit face à lui avec impatience.

- Comment je m'appelle ? Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il en criant un peu trop fort.

D'abord effrayé, l'élève de deuxième année, que Harry avait un jour aidé à retrouver son chemin, secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Ainsi de suite, le brun à lunettes posa à trois autres personnes la même question. Personne ne savait qui il était. Personne ne connaissait Harry Potter. Pour la première fois depuis ses onze ans, il passait vraiment inaperçu.

Une troisième fois, il rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un vint s'écraser contre le mur à un mètre d'eux. Harry se massa le ventre, le souffle coupé par le choc et ses oreilles bourdonnant. Il entendit pourtant distinctement...

- Putain, Potter ! Tu peux pas faire attention, merde !

Harry cligna une dizaine de fois des yeux et reconnut celui qu'il avait percuté. Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi et accessoirement la personne qu'il était le plus content de voir à ce moment précis.

Celui-ci se massait l'épaule et le regarda avec l'air méprisant qu'il avait toujours arboré, un élègant sourcil haussé de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, le Balafré, tu veux ma photo ?

Le Survivant fut si heureux d'entendre ce surnom qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ; il serra Malfoy contre lui. Un bras autour de la taille, l'autre autour du cou, il enfouit son visage dans son épaule et resserra son étreinte en soupirant de soulagement. Comme il s'y attendait, Malfoy resta figé et ne pensa même pas à le repousser.

Les prénoms de ses deux meilleurs amis s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de Harry et il relâcha son rival. Posant deux mains fermemant ancrées sur ses épaules, il plongea dans son regard gris, « À plus tard, la fouine », et il marcha d'un pas ferme vers la Grande Salle.

Quand il entra, ses pas le menèrent directement vers la table des Gryffondors et il y chercha ses amis de toujours des yeux. Il aperçut Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ginny se pencha vers le métis pour l'embrasser tendrement juste avant de passer une main sur sa joue. Harry se demanda depuis quand les deux jeunes rouge et or s'étaient remis ensemble puis se désinteressa d'eux. Un autre rouquin et une brune attirèrent son regard.

Il se demanda d'abord pourquoi Hermione et Ron ne déjeunaient pas ensemble, et surtout pourquoi Ron était séparé du reste du groupe par des troisième année. Si les deux préfets s'étaient disputés, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel comme tout le monde le savait, c'était normal qu'ils ne soient pas l'un près de l'autre. Ron dînait cependant rarement seul, il était au moins accompagné de Neville ou Seamus. Mais là non, Ron avait l'air d'un reclus et mangeait calmement, une expression fermée sur le visage qu'il arborait peu souvent.

Et si quelque chose était arrivé aux Weasley ? Non, même là, Hermione aurait oublié tous leurs torts, et surtout, Ginny ne l'aurait pas laissé seul. Harry ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était resté figé à quelques mètres d'eux en ne faisant rien d'autre que les observer et ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à attirer l'attention de plusieurs élèves sur lui.

Il posa son regard sur Hermione, voulant lui demander ce qu'il se passait d'un regard, mais la vue de sa meilleure amie le laissa bouche bée. Elle semblait très différente. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus brillants et soyeux, sa robe de sorcier lui moulait parfaitement la poitrine, et surtout elle était maquillée, pas de manière provocante mais assez pour donner l'impression que ses yeux lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Elle était assez jolie, mais son nouvel aspect perturbait Harry, et il préférait vraiment son amie au naturel.

C'était sûrement une manière d'attirer le regard de Ron sur elle, ou de le rendre jaloux. Depuis leur rupture un mois ou deux plus tôt, leurs manèges à tous les deux étaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles et, de toute manière, aussi bien du temps où ils étaient ensembles que lorsqu'ils étaient de simples amis, Harry était décidé à ne pas se mêler de leurs histoires.

Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive quand Seamus Finnigan, assis juste à côté de la brunette, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa langoureusement, plantant directement sa langue dans sa bouche. Il attendit le moment où Hermione allait le repousser, mais, au contraire, elle répondit à ce baiser enflammé. Quand Seamus se recula, il reprit sa conversation avec Dean comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Lavande et Parvati jetaient des coups d'oeils complices à Hermione.

Hermione qui s'était mise à glousser. Alors qu'Hermione ne gloussait pas, jamais.

Mais dans quelle dimension Harry s'était-il retrouvé ?

Du côté de la table des Serpentards, Blaise venait de prendre place à côté de Draco.

- Wow, c'est qui cette bombe ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Malfoy, pas intéressé, fit quand même la conversation d'un air machinal « De qui tu parles ?

- Du mec, là-bas ! répondit son ami.

Draco se redressa avec précipitation « Un mec ? Mais... et Loufoca ?

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de prendre un air perplexe « Lovegood ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? » Draco le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Cela faisait des jours, des semaines, que son meilleur ami le bassinait avec cette fille.

- Je suis gay, Draco, tu te souviens ? reprit-il.

Draco haussa les épaules « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Au temps pour moi » et il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil une fille de sa maison le regarder avec insistance.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi Greengrass me fixe comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est vraiment soulant.

Blaise pouffa de rire. Lui avait toujours trouvé les habitudes du petit couple agaçantes, c'était marrant de voir que Dray s'en rendait enfin compte « Parce que tu sors avec elle, abruti »

- Ah oui, répéta Draco d'un air absent, c'est vrai.

Il fit un sourire incertain à sa petite-amie. « Dray, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure » demanda Blaise. Draco savait pertinemment que c'était Potter et son... câlin - il en frissonnait encore, complètement dégoûté - qui le mettait dans cet état mais il changea de sujet.

- Tu parlais de quel mec ? » Blaise le montra du doigt.

- Celui qui reste planté devant les chatons depuis trois plombs.

Draco faillit s'étrangler avec ses pommes de terre et crut à une mauvaise blague quand il vit l'air prédateur du Serpentard, son regard fixé sur la table des rouges et ors. Quand on parlait du griffon... « Potter ?

- Tu le connais ?

Pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes, le blond le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu « Harry Potter ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » Comme pour se persuader, Draco laissa échapper un petit rire crispé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Blaise fronça les sourcils « Bah, non... Dis, si tu le connais, tu pourras me présenter ? » Cette fois, Draco éclata vraiment de rire. C'était la requête la plus absurde qu'on lui avait jamais faite. N'importe quoi.

- Tu veux que je te présente _Harry Potter_ ? demanda-t-il en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

Blaise prit un air rêveur « Harry Potter... » Draco eut une moue dégoûtée. Les seuls qui disaient son nom avec autant de mièvrerie étaient les Poufsouffles, toutes les greluches amoureuses de lui, et, à la limite, Dumbledore. Mais pas un Serpentard, nom de Salazar !

- Oulah, t'es vraiment tombé sur la tête, conclut Malfoy.

Il continua d'observer Potter et sursauta quand celui-ci rencontra son regard. Draco vit avec clarté l'air affolé et perdu de son rival. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec cette expression-là. Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

_Je trouve pas ce chapitre hyper bien écrit, je trouve que ça traine en longueur, donc c'est possible que je le réédite un jour. Mais là j'ai juste envie de le poster ^^ alors que je m'étais juré d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de commencer à publier, tant pis !_

_Autre chose, cette fic n'est pas du tout ma priorité, ma priorité est la fic James/Lily hyper longue et compliquée, donc je serais pas du tout régulière pour cette fic là, bien que les chapitres soient courts. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'autant pour la relation Hermione/Ron tout est clair dans mon esprit, pour ce qui est de Harry et Draco je patauge encore complètement, et ça prendra certainement quelques semaines avant que tout soit clair, donc bon..._

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas et que vous prendrez le temps de me faire des remarques :)._

_A bientôt j'espère, malilite._


	2. Le portrait

Hey !

Me revoilà après une longue attente quand même. Le truc c'est que je suis pas habituée à écrire des Harry/Draco et j'écris mieux quand je lis des trucs, donc je devais lire des Harry/Draco avant de continuer, faut suivre la logique tordue ^^

Alors j'en profite pour faire de la pub du coup. Les quatres fics que j'ai lu et qui m'ont vraiment inspirées sont : _L'ombre derrière toi_ de **artémis69** (j'ai surtout aimé les trois premières chapitres, après beaucoup moins :( mais c'est hyper bien écrit), _Dans la peau_ (qui m'a énormément inspirée et aussi frustrée parce que j'aimerais bien écrire un truc un peu pareil mais bon ça n'aurait rien à voir avec A Midsummer Night's Dream) et _La décadanse _d'**Artoung**, et _Winners Never Cheat Unless They're Slytherin_ des **Patacitrouilles Yaoïstes** (traduction de **Cheryl Dyson**). Les trois dernières fics c'était des relectures et elles font partie de mes fics préférées, je les adore vraiment. Allez les lire si vous ne les connaissez pas, plutôt que de traîner ici ^^.

Un merci énorme aux revieweurs : **Angedescieux**, **kaylee**, **Jess Cullen-Malfoy**, **Scam** (merci beaucoup parce que j'avais justement peur de faire une fic trop commune, par contre de là à dire que cette fic va "tenir debout" je ne sais pas trop, pour moi elle me paraît tellllllement floue et bordélique...), **Yepa **et **miruru-sensei**. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris, alerts et à ceux qui m'ont lu tout simplement, j'espère sincèrement que ce que j'écris vous plaît.

Disclaimer : Draco, Harry et tout ce petit monde appartiennent à JKR et pas à moi.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**1. ****Le portrait**

* * *

Malfoy et Potter ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard pendant trois minutes entières. Draco ne faisait d'ailleurs pas attention au ton excité et aux remarques de Blaise, toujours à côté de lui.

- Dray, je crois qu'il me regarde ! À ton avis, il est gay ? J'ai mes chances, tu crois ?

Abandonnant là son repas et son ami, l'aristocrate se leva. Au même moment, Daphnée Greengrass quitta le banc elle-aussi, et Potter et elle se rapprochèrent simultanément de Draco. Le blond sentit la main de sa petite-amie prendre la sienne.

- Malfoy, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit Potter d'un ton essoufflé.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe aux mains entrelacées des deux Serpentards. Tout le monde était au courant des fiançailles bidons de Greengrass et Malfoy. Ce dernier se pliait aux souhaits de sa mère, mais il avait réussi à persuader sa camarade de jouer le jeu jusqu'à leurs Aspics et de rompre leurs fiançailles après Poudlard. Par contre, Harry ne savait pas qu'ils avaient décidé de sauver les apparences et de faire semblant de sortir ensemble ; décision plutôt étrange, étant donné qu'ils avaient passé tout le début d'année sans être un couple. Un peu tard pour jouer la crédibilité, non ?

- Maintenant, reprit le brun.

- On y va, mon coeur ? demanda Daphnée avec insistance en tirant sur sa main.

- Désolé Potter, lâcha Malfoy de son habituel ton traînant et ironique, le devoir m'appelle.

Harry n'abandonna pas si facilement « Malfoy, c'est vraiment urgent.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, dit posément le blond. Si tu veux abuser de mon corps comme tu l'as fait un peu plus tôt, je te conseille de t'en remettre à tes fantasmes.

Potter ne comprit même pas de quoi il parlait « Sinon, va te confier à tes petits-amis » continua Draco. Puis il se détourna de lui et voulut quitter la Grande Salle, Daphnée toujours accrochée à sa main.

- Je peux pas » répondit Harry en les suivant, et cette réponse attisa la curiosité du Serpentard. Quelque chose allait mal dans le ménage à trois que formaient la belette, la sang-de-bourbe et le balafré ? « Je crois... »

La voix cassée du Gryffondor obligea Malfoy à lui redonner son attention. Le brun avait retrouvé cet air perdu de tout à l'heure.

- Je crois, continua Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien, que tu es le seul à qui je peux parler.

- Et pourquoi ça, Potter ?

Telle la noble petite-fille gâtée vert et argent qu'elle était, Greengrass perdit patience s'exclama d'un air indigné « Bon Draco, ça suffit ! On y va, maintenant ! » Draco pensa brièvement que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette fille, et il était heureux de ne pas avoir à l'épouser. Pourquoi sortait-il avec elle, déjà ?

- Et d'abord, c'est qui lui, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec cet air brutal qui ne convenait pas du tout à une aristocrate de son rang.

Cette fois, Draco lança un regard ahuri à sa petite-amie. C'était la deuxième personne, après Blaise, qui lui posait cette question. Combien d'autres étaient dans le coup ?

Harry contemplait la jeune fille d'un air accablé, puis les deux rivaux échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

- Parce que tu es le seul qui sait qui je suis, murmura-t-il.

Draco comprit qu'il parlait également de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas assis avec Granger ou Weasley, pour ça qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Ou Blaise avait décidé de faire la blague du siècle, ou alors le Survivant avait été d'un coup effacé de la mémoire de tout le monde à Poudlard. Sauf de lui. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa sa copine le tirer par la main et l'éloigner de Potter, qui lui n'avait plus la force de le retenir.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Il se retourna vers Minerva McGonagall en se retenant de lui faire un grand sourire. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très avenant - pour changer.

- Jeune homme » dit-elle sur un ton sec « Je peux savoir d'où vous venez ? »

Minerva ne se serait généralement pas adressé de cette manière à un étranger dans son école, qu'il soit adulte, enfant ou adolescent, mais cet individu portait visiblement l'uniforme de Poudlard et elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie ; qu'avait-il en tête si ce n'était faire un mauvais coup ?

Harry se ressaisit et chercha quelle réponse il pourrait donner à McGonagall « Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'à force d'avoir posé cette question une bonne partie de la soirée, il savait déjà quelle allait être sa réponse.

- Vous me semblez familier, je dois l'avouer » dit-elle et le coeur d'Harry se gonfla d'espoir « Mais j'ignore votre nom »

- Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il avec une voix surexcitée.

* * *

Poussant un soupir de bien-être, Harry s'affala dans le fauteuil moelleux juste à côté de la cheminée, qui lui donnait une parfaite vue d'ensemble sur reste de la salle commune. Les yeux clos, il porta ses mains à son visage, se pinça l'arrête du nez, se massa ses tempes douloureuses. Il essayait vainement de se détendre.

Après qu'il se soit présenté, McGonagall l'avait emmené dans son bureau. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Harry avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation. Elle l'avait pris pour un menteur, un fouteur de troubles et lui avait parlé avec un ton très froid et accusateur. Puis elle s'était mise à douter de son jugement lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait Malfoy et que lui savait qui il était.

Toujours avec une certaine méfiance, elle lui promit un rendez-vous dans la matinée, avec Albus Dumbledore lui-même, et qu'à eux trois, ils essairaient de comprendre et de régler toute cette affaire. En attendant, elle l'envoyait prendre une chambre pour la nuit aux Trois Balais - Mrs Rosmerta était ravie de leur rendre ce genre de petits services de temps à autres.

Harry la remercia avec gratitude et obéit, bien qu'il n'avait aucune attention d'attendre douze heures avant de revenir dans son école chérie. Il se rendit aux Trois Balais, prit sa chambre - que c'était étrange de voir Rosmerta qui ne fixait pas sa cicatrice, pour une fois - tourna en rond pendant une demi-heure. Puis il sortit en silence de sa chambre, utilisa la sortie de secours et se retrouva dans la nuit silencieuse qui englobait Pré-au-Lard.

Il devait être onze heures et demie. Harry se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. Il entra dans la vieille maison décharnée, se dirigea directement vers la porte du fond et entra dans le tunnel. Depuis le début de la soirée, depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix de McGonagall, tous les souvenirs de ses sept années passées à Poudlard remontaient en flèche.

Tout en marchant dans le tunnel qui le menait au Saule Cogneur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce soir de début d'été, en troisième année, où il avait appris que Sirius Black n'avait finalement pas trahi ses parents. Un de ses plus étranges - c'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait Croûtard prendre forme humaine et qu'il remontait dans le temps -, plus effrayant - Lupin se transformant en loup-garou et foutant la trouille à tout le monde - et plus beaux souvenirs.

Sans grande difficulté, sans se faire remarquer - il l'avait fait tellement de fois -, il réussit à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle commune, vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

Harry entra dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait par coeur, vide. Pas étonnant, il était presque minuit. Il pouvait cependant voir qu'il n'était pas le seul Gryffondor éveillé, car des parchemins, des plumes, une bouteille d'encre et de vieux grimoires étaient encore étalés sur un coin de la table principale de la salle.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait toujours rien à rien. Les mêmes questions tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il ne s'était pas entièrement confié à McGonagall, il ne lui avait appris que des détails insignifiants sur lui. Il ne lui avait pas raconté l'incroyable histoire du Survivant, de l'Elu, l'histoire qui l'avait rendu si célèbre. Il préférait la raconter à Dumbledore, ou quelqu'un d'autre aussi important. Comme ses meilleurs amis.

Quand il avait parlé de Ron et d'Hermione à McGonagall, celle-ci avait paru encore plus sceptique et lui avait dit que ces deux-là ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Pour Harry, c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et limite le fait qu'il passe inaperçu était plus crédible.

Il resassa cette journée pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de s'assoupir, épuisé comme il était, dans la salle commune et son ambiance familière et rassurante.

Un craquement réveilla Harry vers minuit. Il sursauta, se passa une main sur le visage pour sortir du coltard, et dirigea son regard vers l'entrée, le trou caché par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, d'où venait le bruit. Il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un avait repris sa place devant ses parchemins et ses grimoires.

En parlant d'un des loups, Hermione et Seamus venaient d'entrer, main dans la main, tout sourire et parlant à voix basse. Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil et lança un regard englobant le reste de la salle. Il remarqua avec étonnement que c'était Ron qui travaillait sur la table, et il paraissait très concentré, sa plume grattant rapidement le parchemin. Harry pensa avec amusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu si assidu, et qu'il devait certainement recopié à la dernière minute le devoir d'Hermione.

Cette dernière disait au revoir à Seamus. À priori, ces deux-là sortaient ensembles, ce que Harry trouvait très étrange. Seamus n'avait jamais trouvé Hermione attirante ou même mignonne, juste une fille passable. Il regarda plus attentivement son amie. Ses yeux paraissaient plus grands et plus brillants, plus sombres également, comme tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait pas rêvé, Hermione se maquillait. Elle prenait aussi soin de ses cheveux, ils étaient un peu plus longs, plus brillants et plus soyeux, bouclés plus artistiquement et ressemblaient moins à une fourrure de fauve. Tout ça devait lui prendre des heures le matin, et il n'avait jamais connu Hermione comme étant coquette.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains liées à celles de Seamus et vit du rouge sur ses doigts. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait du vernis à ongles maintenant ! Sa jupe était aussi plus courte, elle arrivait au-dessus du genou et mettait ses cuisses et ses jambes en valeur. Hermione ne portait pas non plus ses éternelles ballerines abîmées, elle avait de jolies chaussures noires à boucle et à petit talon.

Harry et Ron assistèrent à un très doux et très tendre baiser de bonne nuit, les deux tourteraux se dirent « Je t'aime ». Harry, toujours aussi perplexe, se demanda si c'était vraiment sincère. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami et, si celui-ci n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son parchemin, il avait cessé d'écrire et était étrangement crispé. Et si ces deux-là partageaient quand même une relation particulière, compliquée et incompréhensible ?

- Je sors dehors m'en griller une, dit Hermione à son « petit-ami ».

Celui-ci acquiesça, « Bonne nuit » lui dit-il sans même lui proposer de l'accompagner, mais elle semblait être habituée.

Harry observa Hermione qui regardait Seamus monter les escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir. Elle souriait tendrement, ce qui n'arrêtait jamais d'étonner Harry. Puis Hermione tourna les talons avec l'intention de ressortir de la salle commune. Elle accrocha - Harry ne sut si c'était délibéré ou non - le regard de Ron, tandis que lui dardait sur elle un regard plein d'intensité.

Elle continua de marcher lentement vers la sortie en rompant le contact visuel et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Ce fut là qu'elle aperçut Harry. Hermione se figea et lui adressa un énorme et radieux sourire.

- Tiens, le mystérieux inconnu !

Son sourire étant communicatif, Harry lui répondit de la même manière, ignorant l'expression furieuse et jalouse peinte sur le visage du Weasley. Il lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil et vit qu'il était retourné au travail. Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et s'assit dans le fauteuil juste à côté du sien.

- Depuis quand tu fumes ? lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Son sourire se tint de mélancolie mais elle répondit de la manière la plus honnête possible « Depuis... toujours, semble-t-il » D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle faisait confiance à ce type. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Quant à Harry, même si la jeune fille était visiblement différente, il avait déjà l'impression de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- Mais tu sais, Weasley fume aussi, dit-elle sans savoir exactement pourquoi elle lui confiait ça.

Ron ne réagit même pas à l'entente de son nom de famille. Harry trouvait ça tellement bizarre qu'elle agisse comme si le rouquin n'était pas là, qu'il ne réagit même pas à cette révélation.

- Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle en croisant les jambes et en appuyant ses coudes sur celles-ci.

Harry eut la curieuse impression de se trouver devant Parvati et Lavande quand elles leur demandaient des renseignements sur des ragots. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger » se présenta-t-elle.

- Je sais, sourit-il avec tristesse.

Les sourcils de la brune se haussèrent « Comment ça tu sais ? On s'est déjà rencontrés ? » Harry choisit de ne pas répondre à cette question, la réponse était très simple pour lui mais le reste de l'histoire était beaucoup trop compliqué.

- Harry Potter » Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra avec réserve. Harry sentit un petit courant électrique passer entre eux. Il avait ressentit la même chose en serrant Draco Malfoy dans ses bras, en plus fort encore. Pourtant, Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle laissa sa main dans la sienne un peu trop longtemps, l'air pensif et perdu dans ses pensées.

- Potter... Potter, ça me dit quelque chose.

Elle retira finalement sa main lorsque la compréhension s'afficha sur son visage. Une compréhension toujours un peu indécise, cependant « Potter comme... James Potter ? » Au nom de son père, le coeur de Harry s'accéléra douloureusement.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix cassée, tu connais ?

Cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ron, comme si c'était naturel pour eux de se concerter ainsi. Elle remarqua qu'il avait abandonné ses devoirs, avait posé son menton dans sa main et les observait avec attention. Leur échange visuel n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient partagés tantôt, il s'agissait plutôt de curiosité, d'hypothèses, de question et de réponse. On aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie.

- Vous connaissez James Potter ?

Les deux autres Gryffondors reportèrent son attention sur lui « D'où tu le connais, toi ? » Harry aurait préféré qu'ils répondent à sa question d'abord, mais comme il était celui qui semblait avoir bouleversé leur gentil petit monde, il comprit que c'était normal « C'était mon père » répondit-il simplement.

- James Potter a eu des enfants ? s'exclama Ron avec surprise.

Harry frissonna. C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange expérience qu'il entendait la voix de son meilleur ami. Même elle semblait différente. Un peu plus rauque, comme s'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Avec moins d'intonations d'enfant maladroit, elle était plus mature, plus adulte. Il voulut sourire quand il regarda Hermione - il n'avait pas été le seul à frissonner en entendant Ron parler.

Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sortie. Elle se retourna vers eux, surprise qu'ils ne l'aient pas suivi « Bah alors, vous venez ?

- Où ?

- On l'emmène dans le couloir aux portraits, répondit-elle en regardant Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, tandis que Harry se demandait ce que cet endroit pouvait bien être. Il connaissait Poudlard par coeur, mais n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel couloir. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au couloir, Harry entre Ron et Hermione, comme il en avait souvent été le cas par le passé. Si Harry avait été un peu plus attentif et surtout moins fatigué, il aurait remarqué la tension grandissante et palpable entre les deux Gryffondors. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de se chercher du regard, mais quand leurs iris se croisaient, ils détournaient les yeux, la même expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qui ne se situait pas très loin de la Salle sur Demande. Un couloir plutôt étroit et sombre. D'un _Lumos_, Ron enflamma les quelques torches qui bordaient le couloir et permit à Harry de découvrir tous ces portraits.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge « Il s'agit de tous les professeurs de Poudlard qui sont morts en temps de guerre ou en défendant l'école. Il y en a pas mal pendant la Révolution des Gobelins bien sûr. On peut trouver la liste de tous les noms dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ »

Harry se demanda d'un air absent depuis quand Ron savait ce qui se trouvait dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, tous deux n'ayant jamais approché ce livre de près ou de loin. Ils taquinaient tellement souvent Hermione, d'ailleurs, en lui disant qu'elle inventait tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce livre et même l'existence du recueil, vu qu'il n'existait même pas à leurs yeux.

Il se promena dans le fameux couloir en regardant les tableaux un à un, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Il se figea soudain et écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut le modèle d'un des tout derniers portraits.

Des cheveux noirs très ébouriffés, des yeux couleurs noisettes aggrandis par des lunettes rondes, un nez aquilin un peu grand, le visage mince, le bouche fin mais aux lèvres pleines. L'air malicieux qui, même dans les situations les plus graves, ne semblait jamais le quitter, comme s'il s'agissait de l'essence même d'un Maraudeur.

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu son père, c'était dans un souvenir de Rogue, son professeur de potion si ardement détesté. Il avait quinze ans alors, comme lui. Sur le portrait, James Potter semblait être plus âgé, il devait avoir quelques années plus que son fils. Derrière Harry qui s'était figé devant le tableau, Granger et Weasley échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

- Il était professeur de Défenses, lui apprit Weasley.

Harry, qui avait commencé à lever sa main pour approcher ses doigts du visage de son père, cessa son geste quand il se rappela de la présence de ses amis « Pas pendant longtemps, il est mort quelques mois à peine avant la fin de Voldemort. La fin de la première guerre, je veux dire » rajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

- C'était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, continua Hermione.

Harry s'approcha du cadre et vit des mots gravés sur le bas. _James Christian Potter, 27 mars 1960 - 11 mai 1981, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Septembre 1979 - Avril 1981_. Les premières dates correspondaient à sa naissance et sa mort, les deuxièmes devaient référer aux années pendant lesquelles il avaient enseigné à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme sentit un picotement dangereux au niveau de ses yeux, il porta une main tremblante vers son front et caressa sa peau de son pouce nerveux. Les larmes venaient doucement à ses yeux, mais il ferma les paupières et se força à se détendre. Il se sentit frissonner de tout son corps, une nausée horrible le prit, une douleur lui tordait l'estomac. Il n'y arriva pas, se détourna, fit trois pas, et vomit la totalité du repas que Mrs Rosmerta lui avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt.

Il sentit une main douce et féminine lui caresser le dos et une voix masculine murmurer « _Evanesco_ ». Harry ferma les yeux avec force et s'assit, complètement dévasté, comme si un ouragan ou un ras de marée s'était abatu sur lui.

C'était comme s'il venait d'apprendre que ses parents étaient morts pour la toute première fois. C'était comme s'il endurait pour la première fois la tristesse et la souffrance de perdre un être cher. C'était une incompréhension encore plus tordante et malsaine, venimeuse, qui s'insérait dans son esprit. C'était une agitation et une panique dont lui-même ne pouvait mesurer les proportions.

Parce que son père n'avait jamais été professeur à Poudlard. Il n'était pas mort en mai, mais en octobre. Et plus que tout, parce que lui existait. Or, James Potter ne semblait pas avoir eu d'enfants, d'après Ron.

- Harry, murmura Hermione, d'une voix timide et mal à l'aise tandis que Ron fixait le brun d'un regard pénétrant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les surprenant tous les trois, Harry rit d'un rire nerveux « J'ai juste du mal à imaginer mon père prof, c'est tout » En effet, qui pourrait penser qu'un Maraudeur si prompt à faire des blagues ainsi qu'à se battre contre Voldemort - comme on lui avait si souvent raconté - irait s'enterrer dans une école ?

- Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit du même James Potter ? demanda Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et répondit à sa place « Tu as bien regardé ce type ? La ressemblance est vraiment frappante » Effectivement, il suffisait d'à peine un regard pour s'en rendre compte. Outre la couleur de leurs yeux, le fait que le nez de Harry était légèrement plus petit, et la maturité qui se lisait sur les traits de James Potter seulement due à la différence d'âge, c'était son portrait craché.

- S'il n'y avait pas la différence d'âge, continua Hermione, ils seraient jumeaux, je peux te l'assurer.

Ron acquiesça et chuchota pensivement « Harry Potter ». Puis il baissa les yeux vers l'inconnu, se pencha vers lui et attrapa son bras.

- Allez, Potter fils, on te ramène chez nous, dit-il.

Hermione l'imita aussitôt et tous deux l'aidèrent à se rendre jusqu'à la salle commune.

Après que la brune ait ramené un verre d'eau et trois bierreaubeurres, le trio infernal s'installa dans trois des fauteuils de la salle commune. Ron et Hermione fixèrent Harry en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Celui-ci était resté muet depuis sa dernière réflexion sur son père, et regardait à présent le sol, sans le voir, sa bierre intacte dans sa main.

Il releva finalement la tête et fit un sourire contrit à ses amis qui l'observaient toujours attentivement. Tout en se calant dans son fauteuil, il avala une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

- Je comprends rien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Hermione sourit d'un air amusé mais fatigué, pas étonnant vu l'air qu'il était « Nous non plus, si ça te rassure » Harry et elle échangèrent un regard complice. Ron, lui, semblait encore plus effacé que d'habitude.

- Que'est-ce que vous savez d'autre sur mon père ?

Ron haussa un sourcil étonné et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Harry « Pas grand chose d'autre. De ce qu'on nous a dit, c'était un sorcier puissant et brillant, un adversaire redoutable. Tout le monde dit qu'il aurait pu faire un Auror remarquable. Mais c'était aussi un excellent pédagogue, qui connaissait sa matière sur le bout des doigts.

- Un type génial, lui sourit Hermione.

- Vous l'avez connu ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit Ron d'un air impassible. C'est juste ce qu'on nous a dit. Il est mort en héros. Il est devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à peu près en même temps qu'il est devenu prof.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants « Et ma mère ? » Les deux autres froncèrent des sourcils, attendant plus d'informations « Lily Potter ? » L'air qu'ils affichaient montrait clairement qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle « Lily Evans ? » tenta-t-il une dernière fois. Ils secouèrent la tête négativement.

- Désolé, aucune idée.

- Pareil, répondit Hermione.

Harry vida sa bierreaubeurre d'un cul sec et sentit ses idées se troubler légèrement, bien que le taux d'alcool était relativement bas. Mais il était crevé.

- C'est à nous de te poser des questions, fit Ron d'un air décidé.

Il ignora le regard d'alerte d'Hermione, qui devait penser que l'état de l'étranger n'invitait pas aux interrogatoires. Harry rouvrit les yeux et recontra le regard de défi de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- James Potter n'a pas d'enfants. Tu es un bâtard ? Je ne vois que ça.

- Weasley ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air outré.

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit se taire. Aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua son visage blessé.

- Mes parents étaient mariés, répondit-il, pas vexé le moins du monde. Leur mariage était connu dans tout le monde sorcier.

- Avec Lily Evans ?

- Oui, monsieur l'agent.

Hermione fut la seule à sourire à cette référence moldue, et Harry lui sourit en retour. « James Potter n'a jamais été marié » continua Ron en regardant Hermione, qui acquiesça, d'accord avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? lança Harry un peu plus violemment cette fois.

Les deux autres méditèrent sur ses paroles « C'est comme si tu venais d'un autre monde » Cette idée d'Hermione ne semblait pas si idiote aux yeux d'Harry, mais Ron lui posa une autre question qui détourna son attention.

« Etaient ? » réagit Hermione avant que Ron ne lui pose une autre question.

- Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an » L'impression de tristesse et d'abattement avait à présent disparu. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête « Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux morts la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, et pas en mai.

Les yeux de Weasley et de Granger s'écarquillèrent si fort que Harry eut peur qu'ils tombent de leurs orbites. L'un avait sursauté, l'autre s'était terrée dans le fond de son siège, n'y croyant visiblement pas ses yeux. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, en quête de réponse. Harry ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente.

- Comment...

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Neville...

Harry s'était redressé dans son siège et demanda, assoiffé de curiosité « Quoi, Neville ? »

Hermione dirigea son regard vers lui et son air choqué se ressentit dans sa voix « Le 31 octobre 1981, c'est le soir où Alice et Frank Londubat ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange jusqu'à en devenir fou.

- Le soir où, continua Ron, Neville a vaincu Voldemort. Il l'a fait disparaître pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne un jour, encore plus fort qu'avant.

Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, les regardait, plus choqué que jamais. C'était impossible.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est nul. J'ai eu vraiment du mal à l'écrire, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment le finir. J'ai aussi l'impression que mon Harry et mon Draco complètement dénaturés. Pour Hermione et Ron, s'ils le sont, c'est tout à fait normal. Vraiment, pardonnez-moi, ce chapitre est n-u-l._

_Prochain chapitre : plus de Draco et de Harry, plus de Ron et d'Hermione, du Dumbledore. Mwahaha. Plus de clarté aussi sur tout ce qu'il se passe. _


	3. Le bureau de Dumbledore

Hey !

Désolée pour ce long retard, j'ai été très occupée. Je vous avais également dit que je comptais réecrire le chapitre 2, finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, je l'ai relu avant d'écrire ce chapitre 3 et en fait il m'a assez plu, je ne l'ai pas du tout trouvé aussi nul que je ne pensais au départ.

Ce chapitre est assez court. Cette fic devrait normalement avancé assez vite, vu que les chapitres sont courts. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, juste de l'incompréhension encore une fois, j'en suis désolée. **MAIS** il y a du Draco dans ce chapitre :D :D. Les choses vraiment sérieuses, ça sera pour les chaps d'après encore ^^ Je vais commencer d'écrire le 4e, peut-être que je posterais demain :).

Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour leurs reviews : **Lyanna Erren**, **kaylee**, **Jess Cullen-Malefoy** (j'espère que, comme moi, tu ne trouves plus le chapitre 2 nul héhé mais j'étais très contente de lire ta review, tu étais la seule personne à être d'accord avec moi sur ce point), **ttt** (pour savoir à quelle version Draco adhère, la réponse est plus ou moins dans ce chapitre. Merci de trouver cette histoire intéressante et tu verras qu'à partir de maintenant il y aura beaucoup de Harry/Draco ;) ), **Daiska**, **Yepa**, **yuna usagi**, **miruru-sensei**, **Patate Douce FJ**, **Zod'a **(yeaaah je trouve ça trop génial de voir une rescapé de mon JPLE ici, merci, c'est hyper cool ! j'espère que tu continueras aussi à suivre cette fic là :D), **caence**.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**3. ****Le bureau de Dumbledore**

_Hermione dirigea son regard vers lui et son air choqué se ressentit dans sa voix « Le 31 octobre 1981, c'est le soir où Alice et Frank Londubat ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange jusqu'à en devenir fou._

_- Le soir où, continua Ron, Neville a vaincu Voldemort. Il l'a fait disparaître pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne un jour, encore plus fort qu'avant. _

_Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, les regardait, plus choqué que jamais. C'était impossible. _

- Mais bordel, de quoi vous parlez ? s'exclama Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, un léger sourire aux lèvres « Je m'en serais douté qu'il n'était pas au courant » Celui-ci évita son regard.

- Bravo, tu veux une médaille ? railla-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres, vexée, et lui lança un regard furieux. Harry resta indifférent à leur manège et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vide.

- Peut-être que tu as perdu la tête, finit par dire la brunette, peut-être qu'on t'a jeté un sort ou que tu as eu un malaise, ou un truc du genre. Et donc, tu crois que tu es quelqu'un que tu n'es pas et tu t'es inventé une histoire.

Ron lui jeta un regard impassible, mais Hermione comprit qu'il avait pensé à la même chose, parce que c'était la seule explication logique à leurs yeux. « Et si tu nous en disais un peu plus sur ton propre monde ? » tenta le rouquin.

Harry eut un rire désabusé « C'est ça. Je vais plutôt rentrer, si ça ne vous dérange pas » Sur ce, il se leva. Mais à peine était-il sur ses pieds qu'il ressentit un vertige, sa nausée revint, et il dut se rassoir pour éviter de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

Ce genre de malaise s'accompagnait souvent d'une douleur à la cicatrice, signe que c'était Voldemort qui faisait des siennes. Ce n'était en ce moment pas le cas, mais une idée germa dans l'esprit de Harry. Peut-être que tout était de sa faute ? Il n'y avait pas encore pensé, à cette éventualité. Pour lui, dès le début, Malfoy avait été le seul hypothétique coupable.

- Où est-ce que tu dors ?

- Aux Trois Balais.

- Weasley, vous avez pas un lit en trop plutôt ? demanda Hermione à Ron.

Ce dernier hocha la tête « On en a toujours eu cinq et on a jamais su pourquoi » Après avoir dévoré intensément des yeux le visage de son camarade, la brunette se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire radieux.

- Bon bah c'est réglé, Potter fils, nous t'offrons l'hospitalité.

Le brun à lunettes acquiesça d'un air distant, puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, montant à son dortoir. Au même moment, Ron prit la parole « C'est le deuxième escali- » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu'avant même qu'il le lui dise, Harry avait trouvé tout seul le bon chemin jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione « Comment a-t-il su ? » Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, Harry revenait et les regardait avec surprise.

- Alors, tu viens ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

Sans un mot ni un regard aux garçons, Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir. Un étrange air prit place sur le visage de Ron, mais son masque d'impassibilité refit surface.

- Hermione... » C'était la première fois de la soirée que Harry l'entendait appeler leur amie par son prénom, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait sursauter. C'était le ton plaintif du Weasley.

- Bonne nuit, Ron, asséna-t-elle sans se retourner, d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Ron cligna des yeux et continua de fixer l'endroit où la jeune femme avait disparu. Harry descendit de quelques marches encore une fois et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, l'air le plus avenant possible.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas, le regarda à peine, et le dépassa pour aller jusqu'à son dortoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'efforça de se concentrer sur le silence des couloirs plutôt que sur ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. Pour l'instant, il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, et Harry espérait plus que tout que l'emplacement de son bureau n'avait pas changé de place.

Il croqua dans la pomme qu'il avait pris aux cuisines. Harry s'était réveillé en même temps que ses habituels compagnons de dortoir, mais avait continué de faire semblant de dormir, ignorant les murmures de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, s'étonnant sur sa présence. Il avait été reconnaissant envers Ron quand celui-ci ordonna d'une voix sèche aux deux autres de ne pas le réveiller.

Il était resté encore environ une heure au lit, puis s'était levé, avait pris une douche, piqué quelques fringues à Dean - ils avaient presque les mêmes mensurations et ça leur arrivait souvent, d'habitude, d'échanger leurs vêtements - et était parti aux cuisines, ne désirant pas s'attarder dans la Grande Salle. Les elfes de maisons étaient toujours aussi serviables et bons cuisiniers, mais Dobby et Winky, l'ancien elfe de Mr Croupton Sr, étaient absents. Encore un fait étrange.

À présent, il se tenait devant la gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry fit disparaître son trognon de pomme avec un _Evanesco_ tout en se concentrant pour trouver le mot de passe qui libérerait l'entrée. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Il suffit à Harry de se racler la gorge et la gargouille se mit en mouvement.

Ne se posant pas plus de questions - son esprit en était déjà rempli de toutes façons - il grimpa les escaliers et toqua à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Tout était normal ! Tout était à sa place, exactement comme dans son esprit ! Les portraits des anciens directeurs, la pensine dont l'éclat persistait derrière une porte entrouverte, Fumseck, le grand bureau en chêne massif, tous les autres objets bizarres... Le sourire de Dumbledore derrière son bureau était moins chaleureux, moins bienveillant que d'habitude, mais il lui souriait quand même et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de la main.

- Mr... Potter, c'est ça ? » Son ventre se tordit à l'entente de cette voix dont le propriétaire qui ne le reconnaissait pas et il acquiesça.

Harry faillit sursauter quand il se rendit compte que son directeur et lui n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Il ne s'agissait pas de Minerva McGonagall, mais d'une tête blonde très reconnaissable. Le sourire de Harry se ternit immédiatement avant de disparaître.

- Potter, toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois.

Pour seule réponse, le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. Il se fichait de l'avis de Malfoy - bien que la donne ait aujourd'hui changé vu qu'il était la seule personne à le connaître. Cette « réponse » ne plut pas à son rival qui continua sur le même ton traînant « On était censés se retrouver dans la Grande Salle et venir directement ici.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais de la partie, Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

- On me l'a annoncé ce matin.

Ayant vite assez de cette petite joute verbale, Potter se tourna vers son directeur « Excusez-moi, professeur, mais j'étais aux cuisines pour petit-déjeuner.

- Vous savez où sont les cuisines ? s'interrogea Dumbledore.

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre et il croisa immédiatement le regard de Malfoy. Cette fois, plus d'animosité, juste une incompréhension que tous deux partageaient.

- Ceci est la raison de votre présence, Mr Potter, si je ne m'abuse ? reprit le directeur.

- Je vous demande pardon ? » Comme d'habitude, le vieillard avait deux longueurs d'avance sur les autres, même dans ses pensées.

- Minerva m'a raconté que vous avez clamé être élève ici, Mr Harry Potter. Ce qui expliquerait le fait que vous portez un uniforme et que vous connaissez l'emplacement des cuisines.

- C'est exact, professeur.

Avec un sourire mystérieux et pétillant dont il avait le secret, Albus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en invitant ses deux « élèves » à s'assoir en face d'eux, croisa les doigts sur son bureau et attendit.

- Bien, Mr Potter, racontez-nous votre histoire.

Harry ignora le regard insistant du Serpentard et obéit.

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter » À sa grande surprise, Dumbledore ne tressaillit pas à l'entente de son deuxième prénom « Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow. Mes parents sont-

- Tes parents ! sursauta Draco en regardant son ennemi avec les yeux ronds.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir « Oui, je sais » acquiesça-t-il avec une voix fatiguée et triste.

- Mes parents, désolé professeur, sont James et Lily Potter » Il fit une pause au cas où son directeur aurait des questions, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il gardait un air impassible. À priori, il avait décidé de laisser finir Harry avant de l'interroger.

Personne ne fit attention aux froncements de sourcil convulsifs de Malfoy « Ils ont été tués de la main de Lord Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981 » Draco porta deux doigts à ses tempes et appuya dessus.

Harry hésitait sur la suite, il hésitait à raconter l'histoire qui lui valut sa célébrité. Il évita le regard de Dumbledore.

- Voldemort m'a, après que ma mère se soit sacrifié pour moi, lancé l'Avada Kedavra, je n'avais qu'un an » Son discours était confus et il voyait l'expression de Dumbledore changer. Ses sourcils se fronçaient d'incompréhension, se demandant comment le jeune homme pouvait être vivant après ça.

Le visage dans ses mains, ce fut Draco qui répondit aux interrogations du professeur.

- Le sort a rebondi sur Potter, murmura-t-il, et s'est exercé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci a disparu, tout le monde le croyait mort, mais il est revenu... Je sais pas, quinze ans plus tard.

- Treize, corrigea Harry, se sentant gêné et évitant toujours le regard du directeur.

Draco retira ses mains de son visage et plongea dans le regard de Dumbledore « Tout ça a rendu Harry Potter très célèbre. Il est la première personne, et la seule jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à avoir survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. La cicatrice qu'il a au front est la marque de sa notoriété, le signe du sortilège de mort lorsqu'il a dévié de Potter pour achever Vous-Savez-Qui »

Malfoy plissa les yeux devant un mal de tête persistant qui le lançinait depuis que Potter avait commencé son histoire. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer se passait dans son esprit. Avant que le Gryffondor ne mentionne ses parents, Draco se souvenait de l'histoire de Lily et James Potter ; deux sorciers brillants et puissants, l'un descendant d'une grande famille de sorciers et l'autre née-moldue, qui s'étaient mariés après Poudlard, avaient eu un enfant, s'étaient battus dans l'Ordre du Phénix et avaient succombés à Lord Voldemort, laissant un orphelin derrière eux.

Mais dès que son ennemi juré avait prononcé leur nom, il s'était rappelé également de James Potter, prof à Poudlard et mort dans une bataille contre des Mangemorts - selon les rumeurs de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange - qui n'avait jamais été ni marié ni père. Quant à Lily Potter, elle semblait ne pas exister.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry racontait sa vie, Draco se souvenait de deux versions différentes de l'histoire, celle que Potter expliquait et celle de laquelle Potter était absent. Tout cela lui donnait un mal de tête monstrueux et il sentit ses mains commencer à trembler.

- Draco, tu te sens bien ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry s'étonna légèrement d'entendre le directeur s'adresser ainsi au Serpentard, car d'habitude, c'était à lui qu'il parlait avec une telle voix, en l'appelant par son prénom et en le tutoyant. Mais il se concentra sur le teint encore plus pâle de Malfoy. C'était comme s'il allait être malade. Au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci se calma et il reprit quelques couleurs - même si son teint était toujours très pâle, mais c'était son aspect naturel.

- C'est bon. Continues, Potter.

Harry lui obéit. Il raconta comment il avait été recueilli par sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon, comment pendant dix ans il n'avait jamais su l'existence de la magie et des sorciers, comment Hagrid l'avait introduit au monde magique, et termina en disant qu'il était élève à Poudlard depuis ses onze ans et n'avait jamais quitté l'école, excepté pour les vacances d'été.

Il se demanda s'il devait continuer mais cette fois, Dumbledore prit la parole. Il s'adressa cependant à Malfoy en évitant de regarder celui qui, dans l'esprit de Harry, était son protégé.

- Draco, tu dis que tout ça c'est réellement passé ? Tu confirmes l'histoire de ce garçon ?

Le Serpentard regarda son directeur dans les yeux d'un air décidé. Harry se demanda si Dumbledore utilisait la Legilimancie sur lui et si Malfoy se défendait avec l'Occlumancie, car il avait cru comprendre qu'il était doué pour ça.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Comment expliquez-vous, Mr Potter, le fait que moi-même je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous ni de votre mère, Lily Potter, que je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous avoir laissé à votre tante, que je ne me souviens pas que ce soit vous qui ai anéanti Lord Voldemort la première fois, et que je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant ?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard « Je n'en ai aucune idée, professeur.

- Personne ne se rappelle de lui, monsieur, ajouta Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis le seul à savoir qui il est et à connaître son histoire. Potter est normalement à Gryffondor, il a plein d'amis. Vous connaissez Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ? Ce sont ses meilleurs amis. Et Ginny Weasley ? Il est sorti avec elle l'année dernière. D'autre part, le professeur Rogue le déteste, même si ça n'explique pas entièrement le fait que Potter soit un désastre en potion. Dans la plupart des cours, d'ailleurs.

Il grimaça en sentant Harry lui donner un coup dans les côtes et il lui sourit d'une manière sarcastique et provocante.

- On ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû, monsieur » continua le Serpentard. Harry sentit de nouveau son ventre se tordre bizarrement à l'entente du pronom « on » qui les englobaient, Malfoy et lui « Peut-être un sortilège raté, une farce de quelqu'un, un mauvais tour pour nuire à Potter... »

- Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était toi, admit Harry en évitant de regarder son ennemi.

Malfoy soupira « Tu penses vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire, de t'emmerder ? » Harry lui jeta un regard noir et répondit sur un ton sarcastique et faussement interrogatif « Oui ? »

- S'il vous plaît, interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton pensif. Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair, et vos chamailleries ne mènent à rien.

Il garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes « Harry, vous n'avez aucune idée de la manière dont vous êtes arrivés dans un monde où vous n'existez pas ? » Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Non, aucune.

Après un autre moment de silence, Albus reprit la parole, l'air cette fois plus décidé que quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mr Malfoy, étant la seule personne qui reconnaisse ce jeune homme, vous en avez la responsabilité » Il leva la main devant lui pour empêcher Draco de protester « Et puisque vous vivez seul dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef, Mr Potter logera avec vous dans la deuxième chambre » Il haussa le ton en voyant de nouveau la bouche de son élève s'ouvrir pour exprimer son désaccord « Le temps que ce malentendu soit éclairci »

Malfoy soupira et se leva sans demander à prendre congé « Viens, Potter » Mais Harry ne quittait pas son directeur des yeux, persuadé que celui-ci n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. Il lui sourit d'un air bienveillant.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Mr Potter.

Harry sentit une grande lassitude s'envahir et il consentit à suivre Malfoy sans un mot d'au revoir pour le vieil homme.

- Au moins quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, dit-il après qu'ils aient dépassé la statue devant l'entrée du bureau.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco en regardant devant lui.

- Toi qui est Préfet-en-Chef » Il vit Malfoy sourire distraitement « Ça va continuer de me pourir la vie, mais c'est rassurant »

Le blond pouffa légèrement avant de se racler la gorge, légèrement choqué d'avoir ri à une plaisanterie de son rival « Hermione a refusé de vivre avec toi, c'est ça ? » continua le brun sans y faire attention.

- Non, répondit-il sans le regarder et en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Ernie Macmillan l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, et il n'a pas voulu quitter le dortoir des Serdaigles.

- Ah bon ?

- Granger n'est pas Préfète-en-Chef, soupira Malfoy, ni préfète d'ailleurs.

- Pas préfète ? s'exclama Potter.

- Et ce n'est pas non plus une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. C'est plutôt à se demander si elle sait se servir de sa baguette, ricana-t-il. Elle a beaucoup changé, Potter.

- Comment ça se fait..., balbutia Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Malfoy.

- Tout a beaucoup changé, termina-t-il dans un murmure, comme si Potter ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Malfoy se dirigeait sans y penser vers ses appartements et Harry le suivait comme si c'était un réflexe. Finalement, ce dernier reprit pied avec la réalité.

- Malfoy ? Tu peux m'expliquer l'histoire de Neville ?

Draco hocha distraitement la tête et prit sa respiration pour commencer ce long récit.

_Je suis un peu plus fière de ce chapitre là que de celui d'avant, et je vais immédiatement commencer le chapitre d'après. Je meurs également d'impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé..._


	4. Le grain de sel de Draco

Hey !

Me revoilà ! Je voulais absolument publier un chapitre cette semaine, vu qu'après je rentre en fac de médecine, en première année. Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais plus que très peu de temps pour écrire, et cette fic n'étant ma priorité, je ne pense pas que je l'updaterai tant que mes concours ne seront pas passés, ce qui nous amène à fin décembre. Ce qui est dommage parce que je suis très inspirée pour au moins le chapitre suivant...

Je remercie infiniment pour leurs reviews : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy**, **xx-Saku-xx**, **Asherit**, **yuna usagi**, **3lle**, **Daiska**, **miruru-sensei**, **Petite Emeraude **et **musme**.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**4. ****Le grain de sel de Draco**

Cliquetis. Odeur de fumée. Expiration.

Un des plus vieux clichés du monde : la cigarette après l'amour.

Confortablement installée contre lui, son bras reposant dans son dos frêle de jeune fille, Hermione promena ses doigts sur son torse aux muscles fins. Poussant un soupir de bien être, elle posa le plat de sa main sur son abdomen, la glissa jusqu'à son flanc et entoura sa taille de son bras.

- T'en veux une ?

Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra un regard bleu azur « Bien sûr » Ron glissa une cigarette dans la bouche de son amante, chassa quelques mèches rousses qui s'étaient placées devant ses yeux et alluma la cigarette. Ils fumèrent tous les deux en silence, profitant d'être l'un contre l'autre lors du moment qui suivait la jouissance.

C'était tellement différent, par rapport au début de leur... « relation » ; plutôt de leur « arrangement ». Plus de gêne, plus de honte, plus de regards évités. Ils ne se rhabillaient plus à toute vitesse juste après et ne se précipitaient plus vers la sortie. Par contre, ils se jetaient toujours l'un sur l'autre avec autant de passion, comme la première fois ; et ils enfouissaient, presque toujours autant leurs sentiments, les cachant à l'autre et à soi-même.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouveau ?

Ron souffla un long panache de fumée, réfléchissant à sa réponse « Eh bien... Toi, tu en penses quoi ? » Hermione jeta un regard surpris à son amant. Il avait souvent une opinion sur tout et demandait rarement l'avis d'une autre personne - _son_ avis, surtout.

- Je le trouve sympa. Il a l'air cool, quoi. Perturbé, par contre, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Ron acquiesça « 'Vois c'que tu veux dire.

- Tu sais comment il s'est retrouvé ici ?

Il secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils « Non, pas encore. J'ai relu _Différentes dimensions du monde sorcier_, mais ça ne correspond pas vraiment à la situation de Potter fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Trop long à expliquer, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione retint un soupir agacé. Il avait toujours tendance à penser qu'elle ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui était un peu intellectuel, et cette manie l'exaspérait de plus en plus.

- Il a l'air de bien nous connaître » rajouta-t-elle pensivement. Elle chercha la main de Ron et entrelaça leurs doigts, qu'il serra aussitôt dans les siens.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas _nous_ qu'il connaît. Peut-être que nous sommes différents dans son monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu n'as pas vu comment il était hier soir, dans la Grande Salle ? On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Pourtant, on ne se comportait pas différemment de d'habitude » Il lui jeta un bref regard inquiet avant de continuer, hésitant « Et je te raconte même pas sa tête quand il t'a vu embrasser Finnigan »

Elle se tendit contre lui et retira sa main de leur étreinte.

Seamus Finnigan était un sujet tabou, entre eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Malfoy se dirigeait sans y penser vers ses appartements de Préfet-en-Chef et Harry le suivait comme si c'était un réflexe. Finalement, ce dernier reprit pied avec la réalité._

_- Malfoy ? Tu peux m'expliquer l'histoire de Neville ?_

_Draco hocha distraitement la tête et prit sa respiration pour commencer ce long récit. _

- Le 31 octobre 1981, Tu-Sais-Qui et quelques uns de ses Mangemorts sont allés chez les Londubats. Ils devaient tuer le fils, ton copain, à cause de la prophétie, et...

- Attends, le coupa Harry, tu connais l'existence de la prophétie ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules « Bien sûr que je la connais ! C'est le cas de tout le monde. Tu verras que c'est quelque chose de différent par rapport à ce qu'il se passe avec toi. Nous, on sait tout ce qu'il se passe » Il vit que Harry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir et il ajouta « Tu comprendras plus tard.

- Mais...

- Potter, tu me laisses finir ou tu vas jouer ton chieur jusqu'à la fin ? interrompit Malfoy d'une voix froide en le fusillant du regard.

- Laisse tomber, cracha Harry, je préfère encore demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor « Potter, reviens ! » s'écria le blond avec autorité « Je dois te montrer les appartements des Préfets ! » Harry se retourna, continuant de reculer pour s'éloigner.

- Le jour où t'arrêteras de me prendre pour ton chien et où tu me parleras comme à une personne normale, je t'écouterais, Malfoy, répliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, se retint de taper du pied comme un gamin impatient - bien qu'il commençait à perdre son sang-froid - et se contenta de soupirer.

- Tu n'es pas mon chien, Potter, dit-il d'une voix forte et intelligible.

Surpris mais dubitatif, Harry stoppa net « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne compterais pas sur un chien pour sauver le monde sorcier des griffes de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Une seconde. Deux secondes. Un sourire amusé s'étala sur le visage du Gryffondor « Je rêve où tu viens de faire de l'humour, Malfoy ? » Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, s'attendant à ce que son rival le suive. Mais le brun était sûr de l'avoir vu sourire avant qu'il ne se détourne.

Il se pressa pour le rattraper. Quand ils arrivèrent à la même hauteur, ils marchèrent silencieusement au même rythme, jusqu'à ce que Harry rompe le silence.

- Donc ils devaient tuer Neville. Et après ?

- Les Mangemorts sont arrivés en avance, ils devaient préparer le terrain. C'est là que ma tante » Il grimaça en prononçant les deux derniers mots « s'amusa avec Frank et Alice Londubat.

- Elle les a rendu fous ?

- Hm mh, fit-il en acquiesçant. À coups de Doloris, comme tu le sais. Elle s'est d'abord occupé du mari, pendant ce temps la mère était partie se cacher - pas très courageux de la part d'une Auror, si tu veux mon avis - Bellatrix l'a retrouvée et ce fut son tour. Et Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé. Je ne te fais que la version courte là, Potter, tu devras demander à tes petits-copains pour un peu plus de précision.

- Je croyais que tu savais tout ? railla Harry.

- Je _sais_ tout. Mais ce n'est pas mon job de te raconter gentiment des histoires avant de t'endormir. Je ne suis pas Binns. Je-

- C'est bon, Malfoy, j'ai compris l'idée générale. Continue, je te prie.

- Tu-Sais-Qui a trouvé le bébé dans son berceau, dans sa chambre, lui a jeté le sortilège de Mort qui s'est retourné contre lui, et pouf !, plus de mage noir. Un peu la même histoire que toi, en fait.

Harry garda un silence indécis tout en se laissant guider par les pas de Malfoy à ses côtés « C'est tout ? » Draco émit un reniflement surpris.

- C'est déjà pas mal, tu trouves pas ?

- Mais je veux dire, ses parents ne sont même pas _morts_ ?

Draco fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui « Quel est le rapport ?

- Mes parents sont morts, c'est _ça_ qui a tout changé. C'est de l'Ancienne Magie, je te dirais plus tard, promit-il en voyant ses sourcils haussés en attendant plus d'explications.

- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, il était aussi question d'Ancienne Magie. Mrs Londubat avait englobé Londubat junior dans une bulle protectrice de magie, un truc très puissant - c'est ça qu'elle était allée faire pendant que son mari se faisait torturer, elle ne se cachait pas simplement, au temps pour moi - l'Avada a rebondi sur la bulle et voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

- C'est _tout_ ?

- Tu vas pas recom-

- Mes parents sont morts alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu-

- Ecoute, Potter, il ne s'agit pas d'un vulgaire sortilège de Têtenbulle, c'était de l'Ancienne Magie ! Cela veut dire que Mrs Londubat a fait un sacrifice énorme pour ça, ça n'est pas rien du tout. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce que c'était, mais-

- Je croyais que-

- Je _sais_ ! Sauf que ça n'a jamais été très clair. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui, mais à part ceux qui étaient dans la confidence ou ceux qui ont fait des recherches en profondeur, tout le monde te dira la même chose.

Harry se tut un moment « Peut-être qu'Hermione-

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? La Granger que tu connais n'a _rien-à-voir _avec celle qui vit, en ce moment, entre ces murs. Elle est loin d'être une intellectuelle.

Le brun à lunettes eut un long soupir de dêtresse, puis ils arrivèrent.

- Tiens, c'est ici » Draco pointa un immense portrait représentant un vieux sorcier à lunettes et à l'air intelligent et cultivé, plongé dans un amas de livres et parchemins et logeant dans une bibliothèque immense.

Le vieux sorcier se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix grave « À quelle date Eric-le-Grincheux s'est-il suicidé, se sacrifiant pour ses idéaux lors de la Guerre des Trois Parchemins ?

- 1783, répondit immédiatement Draco sans sourciller.

- Exact » Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et le porte s'ouvrit.

Sans vérifier que Potter le suivait toujours, Malfoy s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et entra dans ses appartements « Tu connaissais la réponse ? Il n'y a pas de mot de passe ou de trucs comme ça ?

- Ils partent du principe que les préfets sont d'excellents élèves et qu'on sait plein de choses. Ce qui est le cas. Ce ne sont que des révisions, en fait, vu qu'il ne s'agit que de choses qu'on a vu en cours.

- Et si tu ne sais pas ?

Draco soupira et répondit sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'il répondait à un enfant de cinq ans « Et bien tu vas à la bibliothèque, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! De toute façon, ça n'a aucune utilité, puisqu'on briffe le portrait à la rentrée et on lui demande de ne laisser entrer que les préfets, vu que tous les bons élèves » Il lança un regard appuyé à Harry qui se retint de lui tirer la langue « peuvent répondre à ces questions »

- C'est sutpide !

- En effet.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la Salle commune des préfets et siffla d'admiration. Pas mal du tout, pensa-t-il. C'était une salle circulaire aux couleurs claires, avec d'un côté un coin salon qui ressemblait à celle des Gryffondors, avec son canapé et ses fauteuils aux couleurs chaudes autour d'une cheminée, de l'autre côté un large bureau avec plusieurs chaises confortables encadré par une petite bibliothèque.

Un escalier de chêne en spirale se tenait au milieu de la pièce, amenait à une balustrade qui longeait le mur et grâce auquel on pouvait accéder aux deux chambres et à la salle de bain, commune elle aussi. Très simple et bien décorée, quoiqu'un peu grande et vide pour seulement deux personnes.

- Une bierreaubeurre ? lui proposa Malfoy en lui tendant une.

Il la prit d'un air distrait et le suivit dans le coin salon, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait se rendre compte d'à quel point ça devrait être bizarre, pour eux, de se conduire ainsi, de manière civilisée et polie, avec l'autre.

- Tu allais me raconter comment _toi_, tu t'en es sorti face à Tu-Sais-Qui » Avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, Draco ne quittait pas Potter des yeux.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air toujours absent, et soupira longuement en se détendant contre son dossier. Malfoy fronça les sourcils en l'observant toujours. Cela faisait beaucoup de soupirs las en peu de temps.

- Et bien ? s'impatienta le Serpentard. J'attends.

- Oui » Harry se redressa « Oui, alors. Voldemort » Il ignora le tressaillement de son rival « est arrivé chez moi, seul. Mon père a hurlé à ma mère - je l'entends encore - de me prendre et de se cacher. Voldemort a tué mon père, puis est allée voir ma mère, ma mère qui le suppliait de m'épargner »

Entendre son ennemi parler avec tant de douleur dans la voix chamboula légèrement Draco, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais « Il l'a tuée à son tour, a essayé de _me_ régler mon compte mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui et pouf !, plus de Mage Noir » finit-il en reprenant ses mots.

- Et c'est de l'Ancienne Magie parce que... ?

- Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi. L'amour qu'elle me portait, son désir de me sauver, associée à sa magie - et c'est là que l'Ancienne Magie entre en action - a dressé une protection sans faille autour de moi à laquelle Voldemort s'est cassée les dents.

- Vraiment ? demanda Malfoy, clairement abasourdi. C'est grâce à _l'amour _de Lily Potter que tu t'en es tiré ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine moquerie dans la voix du jeune homme, et lui répondit en plissant les yeux, le défiant d'un regard de continuer sur sa lancée. Ce qui n'intimida pas Malfoy. Sans se cacher, il laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. N'empêche que si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est effectivement grâce à ça. Grâce à elle.

- C'est une aubaine pour moi, alors, répliqua Draco avec ironie.

- J'en ai assez entendu.

Harry posa sa bouteille sur la table basse en un bruit sourd et voulut se retirer dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la première porte qu'il rencontra et entendit la voix traînante de Malfoy « Pas celle-là, c'est la mienne », il la claqua avec force, entra dans l'autre chambre et ferma bruyamment la porte, faisant de nouveau trembler tout l'appartement.

Heureusement, il n'entendit pas la réflexion ô combien spirituelle de Draco « Tu aimes bien faire du bruit, hein, petit Pote Potter ? »

Une petite heure plus tard, le Préfet-en-Chef ouvrit doucement cette même porte et trouva Potter allongé sur son lit, en pleine et intense réflexion.

- C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ?

Harry tourna la tête et le vit simplement adossé dans l'embrasure, les bras croisés, l'air impassible « Je peux te poser une question ? » lui demanda-t-il de nouveau sans attendre la réponse à la première.

- Je pense que tu ne vas pas te gêner, Malfoy.

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que ton père avait dit à ta mère de te cacher et que tu _l'entendais encore_, dit-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? Tu en as des souvenirs ?

Harry secoua la tête « Non, je n'avais qu'un an » Il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, face à lui, les jambes en dehors et les pieds posés sur le sol.

- C'est ça que j'entends que je suis près des Détraqueurs.

La surprise se lut sur les traits de Malfoy et sa bouche se forma en un petit « Oh ! » silencieux. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à ça

- Le rire glacial de Voldemort, mon père qui crit à ma mère de se sauver, ma mère qui supplie. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais les Détraqueurs te font revivre le pire même si c'est complètement enfoui. C'est mon pire souvenir » _Ainsi que la première fois où j'ai entendu la voix de mes parents après plus de douze ans_, pensa-t-il, sans le dire, ne voulant pas s'étaler sur la question devant son rival.

Malfoy ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Harry eut un rire ironique « Quoi, tu ne trouves plus ça marrant ? Pas de blagues sur moi qui m'évanouissait dès que j'étais près d'un Détraqueur ? Pas de 'Attention, Potter, derrière toi !' » imita-t-il grossièrement.

L'air toujours tranquille, il répondit calmement « Non » Harry cessa de faire le pitre et parut surpris.

- Wow, tu m'impressionnes. Tu as mûri.

- Ça fait quatre ans, Potter, dit-il en haussant à son tour un sourcil étonné. Que j'ai mûri, comme tu dis, te paraît si improbable que ça ?

Au moment où Harry allait répondre, un bruit de pas les interrompit dans le fil de leurs pensées. Souriant, Blaise Zabini apparut derrière son meilleur ami et posa un bras sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Comment ça va, les jeunes ?

Il fit semblant de juste se rendre compte de la présence de Harry et se précipita vers lui, main tendue. Il n'attendit pas que le Gryffondor lui tende la sienne et alla la chercher sur ses genoux, la secouant avec énergie.

- Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis-

- Blaise Zabini, je sais » L'expression distante de Potter n'atteint pas la bonne humeur de Zabini.

- Draco, ça me touche beaucoup que tu ais déjà parlé de moi à ton invité !

- Ce n'est pas le cas » répondit Harry - se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait récupérer sa main - au même moment où Draco dit « Je ne l'ai pas fait » Blaise se tourna vers lui et parut le juger du regard.

- Je me disais, aussi... Harry Potter, je présume ? demanda-t-il en regardant de nouveau Harry.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres « _Draco_, ça me touche beaucoup que tu ais parlé de moi à ton ami » Il charria son ennemi du regard qui, cette fois, ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait puisqu'il l'avait fait.

Zabini ne fit pas attention à leur petit échange et caressa du pouce la main de Harry toujours dans la sienne « C'est fou ce que tu peux avoir la peau douce » Potter, plus indécis que gêné, ne sut comment réagir.

- Euh... merci, répondit-il finalement en tirant un peu sur sa main pour la lui reprendre.

Il jeta un rapide regard perplexe à Malfoy dont les yeux passaient sans arrêt de son meilleur ami à son rival. Le premier s'assit sur le lit du deuxième, à ses côtés. Un peu trop près, d'ailleurs...

- D'où est-ce que tu connais Draco, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air plein d'attention.

- Nous sommes ennemis depuis toujours » Blaise sembla grandement agacé que son ami réponde à sa place et il lui parla sur un ton sec.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore vu vous sauter à la gorge, pourtant.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Harry et Malfoy s'évitèrent du regard, gêné. Maintenant qu'il le disait...

- Comment trouves-tu Poudlard, Harry ? Je suis super content que tu sois là, ça fait toujours plaisir de faire de nouvelles rencontres » Son ton enjoué autant que ses paroles étaient à l'origine de l'ahurissement présent de Harry « D'ailleurs, si ça te dit, je serais ravi de t'emmener à Pré-Au-Lard un de ces jours...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais pendant qu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots, il avait subrepticement glissé sa main sur la cuisse du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, les joues écarlates, et s'éloigna, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Malfoy.

- Mais, tu- tu...

- Je t'ai déjà connu plus subtil, Zabini, remarqua Draco, amusé.

- Tu me connais, Dray, fit-il d'un ton défaitiste, de la chair fraîche, et surtout un si beau morceau, ça me met toujours dans tous mes états.

- Tu es gay ? réussit tout de même à s'exclamer Harry.

Le concerné hocha la tête. « Mais » Le brun se tourna vers Draco en prononçant ces mots « et Luna ? »

L'histoire avait fait tout le tour de à Poudlard. Comment, après une fête bien arrosée, Luna Lovegood et Blaise Zabini s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans un lit, comment leur « nuit d'amour » avait profondément marqué le Serpentard, comment il ne pouvait plus se sortir la Serdaigle de la tête et essayait par tous les moyens de la séduire - en se ridiculisant souvent, il fallait l'avouer - et tout ça sans qu'on ne connaisse clairement les sentiments de Luna à son égard. Alors, comment, même dans ce monde, Zabini pouvait bien être gay ?

- Je sais » Draco hocha la tête « Ça m'a choqué quand je m'en suis rendu compte la deuxième fois » Il plongea son regard dans celui de Potter et ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer.

Cette fois, le masque de séducteur de Zabini était complètement tombé et ne laissait place qu'à une expression teintée d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Loufoca Lovegood, enfin ? C'est la deuxième fois depuis qu'il est arrivé » Il pointa Harry du pouce « Que tu me fais la réflexion, Malfoy »

- C'est compliqué, Blaise.

- Dis-lui, Malfoy. Au point où on est...

- Me dire quoi, par Merlin !

- Ok. Je vais faire court » Malfoy se tourna enfin vers son meilleur ami « Harry Potter ici présent n'est pas un nouvel élève de Poudlard. Il vient d'une sorte de monde parallèle.

- Sans dec ! s'exclama Blaise en posant des yeux ronds sur Harry.

- Oui. Dans son monde à lui, il est élève à Poudlard, comme nous. En fait, son monde est presque identique au nôtre, sauf qu'il y vit. Je veux dire par là, reprit-il, agacé de voir par la mine perdue de son ami qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, que dans son monde, il va en cours avec un Blaise Zabini, un Theodore Nott, un McMillian, une Granger, un Weasley, et tous les autres. Ses profs sont les nôtres, son directeur c'est Dumbledore, ses-

- C'est bon, Draco, j'ai compris, je suis pas stupide.

- En voilà une nouvelle » Cette phrase, dite sur le même ton qu'utilisait précedemment Malfoy, fit sourire Harry, car il devinait qu'ils avaient déjà dû utiliser plusieurs fois cette boutade « Sauf qu'il y a quand même des différences. Dans son monde, les gens ne sont pas complètement pareils. Toi, Blaise, bien... Tu n'es pas gay du tout et tu es fou amoureux de Luna Lovegood.

Sans prendre en compte la réaction d'apathique choqué de son meilleur ami, Draco se tourna vers Harry « Et ici, Blaise est gay » Il s'apprêta à revenir à son meilleur ami, quand soudain, un gloussement non-Malfoyen le secoua.

- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à un truc. Tu sais comment notre cher Zabini s'est rendu compte qu'il était gay ? Laisse-moi te raconter, c'était en cinquième année » Il pouffa à nouveau de rire, comme quand on s'apprête à raconter une blague mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de rire avant de l'avoir dite parce qu'elle est vraiment trop tordante.

Potter n'avait pas cessé de le regarder comme s'il était taré depuis le début, s'étonnant des accents légèrement hystériques dans la voix du Serpentard. « Attends, je te raconte ! En cinquième année » reprit-il « Blaise a couché avec Granger » Il jeta un regard perçant à Harry « Avec _Hermione Granger_ et puis bam ! Il était gay »

Harry était surpris, abasourdi, choqué, ça c'était sûr, mais il n'allait pas laisser à son ennemi le plaisir d'en profiter « Tu dis rien ? Apprendre que ta copine est en réalité la pute de Poudlard et qu'en plus elle fait virer les mecs de bord, ça te- »

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'il était plaqué contre le mur avec force par un Gryffondor brun tremblant de colère.

- Répète ! Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Un horripilant petit sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard « Mais avec plais- » Il n'en eut cependant pas le loisir, car Harry le frappa violemment sur la joue, griffant sa lèvre de son ongle.

Aussitôt fait, Harry quitta rageusement la chambre et les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Draco restait immobile, sauf quand il porta sa main à sa bouche et vit qu'elle saignait. Il ne réagit même pas aux mots de son meilleur ami.

- _Là_, on voit que vous vous détestez !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le temps de parcourir le chemin de ses nouveaux appartements jusqu'au parc de Poudlard suffit à calmer un minimum Harry. Il ne s'étonnait plus aujourd'hui de sa capacité à réagir aussi violemment à la moindre insulte un peu grave de Malfoy sur ses amis. Il se mettait toujours dans un état pas possible...

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais une fois qu'il fut dehors. Le temps était plutôt lourd, il y allait avoir de l'orage. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra sa meilleure amie assise sur un coin des marches, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette. Il avait oublié que la Hermione de ce monde-ci fumait.

Dévalant les marches, il s'assit à ses côtés, la coupant dans ses pensées. Hermione lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux.

Il haussa les épaules, ne préférant pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy. Il gardait toujours sa réflexion à travers la gorge - comment avait-il osé ? - mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses mots. Peut-être avait-il raison ; après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les agissements d'Hermione dans ce « nouveau monde ». Dans le sien, il savait très bien que Hermione n'avait connu intimement qu'un seul homme, et c'était Ron.

- Je viens juste prendre l'air en compagnie d'une des seules personnes que j'aime vraiment, ici, finit-il par répondre.

Il regardait fixement le lac devant lui et ne vit pas la Gryffondor rosir légèrement et sourire « Alors, toi et moi, on sort ensemble ou on est juste amis ? Dans ton monde, je veux dire » Harry retint un rire. Il se souvint de sa quatrième année, lorsque l'horrible Rita Skeeter écrivait des articles qui racontaient qu'Hermione était sa petite-amie, et de toutes les rumeurs à l'école qui avaient suivies.

- Juste amis. Tu es ma meilleure amie, en fait. Et Ron aussi. On est très soudés, tous les trois.

Hermione haussa les sourcil d'un air surpris « C'est marrant » Harry se tourna vers elle sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- À propos de R- Weasley. Ici, il n'a aucun ami. Il est très renfermé sur lui-même. Toujours un peu dans son monde. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Un peu hautain, distant ; il ne recherche pas la compagnie des autres » Elle réfléchit un instant, ne voulant pas trop en révéler non plus « La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est les études » Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Sérieux ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds.

- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. C'est pas le cas dans ton monde ?

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête « Non, absolument pas. Il n'aime pas travailler, il est assez fainéant. Et il n'est pas très doué. Il s'en tire avec la moyenne, mais il pourrait avoir plus s'il bossait. Un peu comme moi, si tu veux tout savoir » Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Et bien, ici, c'est un excellent élève. Un des meilleurs. Très brillant. Il partage souvent la première place avec Malfoy.

- On en apprend tous les jours, dis donc. Bon élève et sans amis, récapitula-t-il. Le Ron que je connais est très sociable, marrant, insouciant, et il y a plein de gens qui l'aiment bien. Est-ce qu'il fait du Quidditch ? Chez moi, il est gardien dans l'équipe et il est fan depuis tout petit.

- Non, il adore voler mais il n'aime pas le jeu.

Harry l'observa par en-dessous, s'apprêtant à faire une remarque qui le renseignerait un peu sur le genre de relation qu'entretenaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Je trouve que tu en sais beaucoup sur quelqu'un qui ne se lie pas avec les gens.

La joue d'Hermione eut un léger tic nerveux, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était faite piéger. Oh, et puis après tout, tout le monde est au courant, pensa-t-elle.

- On est sortis ensemble en quatrième année. Ça n'a pas duré. On s'est vite rendus compte que ça ne servait à rien.

Elle fixait le sol, écrasant sa cigarette pendant un temps plus long que nécessaire. Harry se retint de poser des questions pour en savoir plus, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un sujet facile pour la jeune fille, au vu du ressentiment qu'il entendait dans sa voix.

Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre, hésitante « Dans ton monde... On s'entend bien alors, Weasley et moi ?

- Vous vous aimez... énormément » Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié ; en réalité, Harry n'avait jamais vu un amour aussi fort, aussi intense, et à la fois aussi indescriptible « Vous vous disputez souvent, mais ça n'entâche pas vraiment vos relations. Vous êtes d'excellents amis, les meilleurs amis aussi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il y a toujours eu des obstacles, et vous avez mis longtemps à vous l'avouer. Vous avez mis six ans avant de sortir ensemble, ça a duré quelques mois et ça s'est terminé en janvier.

- Pourquoi ? » Elle était pendue à ses lèvres, très intéressée par la relation insolite, pour elle, que lui dépeignait cet inconnu.

- J'en sais rien, jamais bien compris. Jamais compris non plus pourquoi vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble alors que vous vous aimez toujours. Vous essayez de redevenir amis à présent, ça marche plutôt bien même si c'est beaucoup moins facile qu'avant.

Elle regarda à son tour fixement devant elle. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle avait l'air bouleversée. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle sortit une autre clope de sa poche et l'alluma.

- Et moi, bredouilla-t-elle, je suis comment dans ton monde ?

Il lui jeta un regard en biais « Très différente, du moins en apparence.

- Physiquement, tu veux dire ?

- Pas seulement. Physiquement, et bien... Tu es - comment dire ça sans que ça ne soit méchant - pas vraiment « négligée », je te trouve jolie comme tu es - la Hermione de mon monde, je veux dire - mais disons que quand je t'ai vu bien coiffée et maquillée, ça m'a fait un vrai choc.

Elle éclata de rire « Heureusement que tu t'es expliqué, parce que même si ça n'est pas vraiment moi, le « négligée », je l'aurais plutôt mal pris » Il pouffa avec elle.

- Tu nous as tellement reproché, à Ron et à moi, notre manque de tact, tu sais...

Elle rit de nouveau « Et sinon, à part le physique ?

- Dans mon monde, c'est toi qui est passionnée par les études. Ça ne fait pas de toi une personne renfermée du tout, au contraire, tu as plutôt tendance à aller vers les autres, à te mêler d'un peu tout - ton caractère un peu « Miss Je-sais-tout ». Les gens te taquinent en t'appelant comme ça.

Hermione arrondit les yeux de surprise « Eh ben, si un jour on m'avait dit que j'entendrais un truc pareil... »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ses yeux noisettes se perdirent dans la peinture blanche du plafond. Couvrant ses seins nus avec le drap, elle croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle sentit du mouvement à ses côtés.

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant la voix de Ron. Hermione secoua la tête par la négative et ne le vit pas en train de la dévorer des yeux d'un air perdu, essayant de comprendre. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle semblait différente par rapport à ce matin. Déjà, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour qu'ils couchent ensemble deux fois dans la même journée, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Elle avait l'air triste et Ron se demanda ce qui la chamboulait autant. Il se rapprocha légèrement, embrassa l'épaule de la jeune fille, et posa sa tête contre son bras. Aussitôt, Hermione se retourna sur le flanc, toujours silencieuse.

Granger ne pouvait cesser de repenser aux mots de Harry. La situation avait l'air tellement plus simple dans cet autre monde. Au moins, Weasley et elle savaient qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Alors que depuis leur aventure en quatrième année, sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi compliquée...

Ron l'entendit soupirer et elle se leva. Allumant une cigarette, il la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle se rhabillait tout en évitant de le regarder. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, il se leva, toujours nu, clope à la main. Elle osa enfin lever son regard vers lui quand il se rapprocha. Il la prit par les épaules de son bras libre et posa un long baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Sans dire un seul mot, Hermione s'en alla, une boule dans la gorge. Elle parcourut quelques couloirs, puis craqua, chercha un coin vide, la respiration haletante et un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle s'assit contre un mur, ramena ses genoux contre elle, appuya son coude dessus et posa une main sur son front, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à pleurer.

_Je suis carrément fière de ce chapitre, j'étais très inspirée quand je l'ai écrit. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas que ça soit surtout de la discute, c'est parce que je venais de relire __**Trick Stair**__ de LyraSilvertongue2 (traduit de l'anglais par Le Saut de l'Ange, __**Les escaliers tournants**__ je crois), une fic absolument géniale et hilarante que je vous conseille à mort, et c'est que de la discute pendant 22 chapitres. C'est un HG/DM mais il ne se passe rien, ils deviennent juste plus ou moins amis._

_Bref, les choses avances je trouve, on a une explication pour Neville, des détails pour Ron et Hermione, et de l'action entre Harry et Draco ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_A la prochaine, c'est à dire en décembre très certainement !_


	5. Les cicatrices de Draco

Cela fait deux ans et demi que je n'avais pas posté de nouveaux chapitres et je m'en excuse. Il y a encore deux semaines, j'étais persuadée que j'avais abandonné cette fic. J'ai lu du Harry-Draco pendant des années, et encore aujourd'hui ça reste mon deuxième pairing préféré. Mais je me suis exclusivement concentrée sur l'époque des Maraudeurs depuis pas mal de temps. Ce qui fait que je ne savais plus du tout comment abordé et écrire des personnages de la génération de Harry, encore moins une relation entre deux garçons, car je n'écris et ne lis que des couples hétérosexuels depuis un moment.

J'adore l'histoire de _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Il m'arrivait souvent de relire mon synopsis, ce que j'avais prévu pour la suite, et me persuader de recommencer à écrire, mais mon blocage était assez conséquent. Et puis un jour, il y a deux semaines, j'ai réussi à me forcer et j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Mais je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Ca ne veut en aucun cas dire que je reprendrai sérieusement cette fic. Peut-être que je vais l'abandonner de nouveau. Peut-être que le chapitre 6 n'arrivera que dans 2 ans ou plus. Je n'en sais rien. On verra. En tout cas, si vous lisez cette fic, je vous encourage vraiment à reviewer. Parce que les reviews sont toujours ce qui encouragent un auteur, et, sans faire du chantage mais c'est juste la vérité, il est possible que j'écrive la suite grâce à vos reviews. J'en profite pour faire un grand merci à tous les reviewers de cette fic. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, mais ça fait trop de temps et j'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si, après deux ans et demi, je retrouverai mes anciens reviewers. Je l'espère, même si j'accueille les nouveaux avec grand plaisir. Encore merci.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ est le nom d'une pièce de Shakespeare, dont la fic n'est pas du tout inspirée je précise.

Rappel : La fic ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tomes et seulement quelques éléments du 6. Dumbledore est vivant et Draco n'a jamais eu pour mission de l'assassiner. On ne parle également pas d'Horcruxes.

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Nous sommes au mois de mars. **Harry **faillit de se noyer dans le lac de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il parvient à se sauver, il se trouve qu'il a atterri dans un monde parallèle. Dans ce monde parallèle, Harry n'existe pas. Seul **Draco **sait qui il est. La mémoire de Draco comporte deux sortes de souvenirs : ceux de sa vie dans le monde où Harry existe et ce dans lequel Harry n'existe pas. Aucune explication ni aucun moyen permettant à Harry de retrouver son monde n'ont été trouvé pour l'instant.  
_Dans le monde de Harry_ : **Blaise Zabini** est amoureux de **Luna Lovegood**. **Ron **et **Hermione **sont sortis plusieurs mois ensemble jusqu'à rompre en janvier pour une raison qu'Harry ne connaît pas. Ils arrivent à rester amis mais avec difficulté, tout en continuant de s'aimer et de ne pas se l'avouer. Draco et **Daphnée Greengrass** sont officiellement fiancés mais tout le monde sait que leur alliance bidon se rompra dès la fin de leurs études.  
_Dans le monde sans Harry_ : **James Potter **était professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, il est mort en mai 1981 en protégeant Poudlard, n'a jamais été marié. Personne ne connaît **Lily Evans**. Blaise est gay. **Dean **et **Ginny **sont ensemble. Draco et Daphnée sont réellement ensembles et fiancés, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment d'amour. Ron et Hermione sont très différents. Ron est un sorcier doué, un des premiers de leur promo, taciturne, sans amis, fermé sur lui même, ne jouant pas au Quidditch. Hermione est nulle en classe, est une sorcière moyenne, très portée sur son apparence (maquillage, jupe courte, haut moulant, talons hauts, beaux cheveux... La totale des Hermione OOC que tout le monde avec un tantinet de jugeotte déteste, et pourtant...), considérée comme une fille facile (elle a couché avec Zabini en 5e et c'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a fait tourner de bord). Hermione n'est pas préfète. Hermione et Ron sont sortis brièvement ensemble en 4e année. Hermione sort aujourd'hui avec **Seamus Finigan**, mais elle entretient une liaison purement sexuelle et adultère avec Ron... Et on sent qu'il y a plus que du sexe entre eux. Harry apprend que le 31 octobre 1981, **Voldemort **a tenté d'assassiner **Neville Londubat**, l'élu de la prophétie ; en voulant protéger son fils et usant de l'Ancienne Magie, **Alice Londubat** a réussi à le sauver, ce qui lui couta à elle et à son mari **Frank**, et grâce à l'aide de **Bellatrix Lestrange**, leur saineté d'esprit. Comme dans le monde d'Harry, Alice et Frank sont à présent à Sainte Mangouste dans l'aile psychiatrique.  
Comme Draco est le seul à connaître Harry, Dumbledore a mis Harry sous la responsabilité de Draco. Draco vit seul dans l'appartement des Préfets en Chef (**Ernie MacMillian**, son collègue, n'a jamais souhaité y emménager) et Harry loge dans la 2e chambre.

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**5. ****Les cicatrices de Draco**

- Je n'en reviens pas que Dumbledore ait expliqué à tout le monde qui j'étais vraiment » dit Harry, toujours sous le choc, en sortant de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Draco.

Cela faisait exactement vingt-quatre heures depuis que Harry était sorti du lac de Poudlard, dans lequel il avait failli se noyer, qu'il était arrivé dans un monde parallèle où il n'existait pas et où tout était différent. À chaque heure qui passait, le Survivant découvrait quelque chose de plus qui n'avait rien à voir avec son propre monde. Par exemple, Dumbledore faisait moins de cachotteries dans ce monde-ci que dans le sien.

Il avait appris que tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient au courant de la prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort - excepté que la prophétie visait ici Neville Londubat. Rien qu'à y penser, une migraine pointait sous le crâne de Harry. Et ce soir, alors que Harry, qui connaissait plutôt bien son directeur, était persuadé qu'Albus inventerait une histoire plausible pour expliquer la présence de Harry - comme par exemple qu'il était un nouvel élève venant d'un autre pays - le directeur avait raconté l'exacte vérité à ses élèves. Qu'il venait d'un monde parallèle où il était le fils de James Potter, qu'il n'existait pas dans leur monde et que seul Draco Malfoy connaissait son existence. Il les avait invité à l'accueillir comme il se devait, et même à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque sur les univers parallèles, un sujet fascinant et très mystérieux de la Magie.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des choses différentes entre ton monde et celui-là, répondit distraitement Draco.

Le Serpentard s'apprêta à dire autre chose mais Hermione Granger l'interrompit. Elle le salua sans chaleur mais avec politesse « Malfoy.

- Granger, répondit-il de la même manière.

Elle passa son bras sous celui de Potter « Harry, on a préparé une fête pour te souhaiter la bienvenue chez les Gryffondors » lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner que sa meilleure amie l'avait déjà tirée derrière lui. Il ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière à son ennemi juré.

- Vous avez préparé une fête pour _moi _? » Il était tout aussi surpris que touché par cette attention « En une journée ?

- Non, en cinq minutes. La plupart des Gryffondors n'avaient même pas remarqué ta présence avant ce soir. Faut pas leur en vouloir, il se passe tellement de trucs dans ce château...

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, s'empressa-t-il de la remercier.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et resserra sa prise autour de son bras. Hermione ne le connaissait que depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais elle s'était aussitôt prise d'affection pour lui. Parce qu'il lui avait dit que dans son monde à lui, elle était sa meilleure amie, alors que dans son monde à elle, elle n'était la meilleure amie de personne. C'était très agréable de sentir qu'on pouvait compter sur un véritable ami. Hermione ne s'était pas une seconde méfiée de lui ou de son histoire, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il était sincère. Il était totalement perdu et elle sentait ce besoin de vouloir l'aider. Elle se sentait proche de ce garçon inconnu, tout simplement.

Proche d'un garçon dont le deuxième meilleur ami était Ron Weasley, à savoir celui qui... Qui était si spécial pour Hermione. « Dis-moi » commença Harry, les yeux dans le vague. Egalement perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione l'avait laissé les guider et c'était avec surprise - mais finalement ça tombait sous le sens - qu'elle nota qu'il les menait bien vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Mmmmhh ?

- Comment est-ce que ça se passe entre Malfoy et toi ?

Hermione ne comprit pas sa question de prime abord, mais eut le réflexe d'y répondre avec une autre question « Comment ça se passe chez toi ? » Harry s'y était attendu.

- Vous vous détestez cordialement.

- Et toi, tu es pote avec lui ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama vivement le Gryffondor. Je le déteste autant qu'il me déteste, et autant que toi et Ron. C'est juste qu'il est la seule personne qui me connaisse ici.

- Oui, alors ça j'ai absolument rien compris, lui dit-elle en faisant référence aux explications de Dumbledore.

Harry lui expliqua alors que Draco se souvenait avoir vécu dans deux mondes : celui où Harry existait et celui où il n'existait pas. C'était pourquoi il pouvait mettre côte à côte les différences entre les deux univers pour permettre à Harry de mieux s'y retrouver. Il dit ensuite qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quelle était la cause de ce phénomène, tout comme il ignorait comment il avait atterri ici. Hermione répondit ensuite à sa question après avoir vérifié que son maquillage était intacte dans son petit miroir de poche. La voir aussi inquiète de son apparence bouleversait profondément Harry.

- Quand on était en deuxième année, Malfoy a appris que mes parents étaient moldus. Il a commencé à être insupportable avec moi, « Sang-de-Bourbe » par-ci, « Sang-de-Bourbe » par-là, tu vois le tableau. Mais il était comme ça avec tous les nés-moldus, c'était son obsession à l'époque. Après je suis sortie avec Ron... Weasley a commencé à me défendre contre Malfoy. Il le provoquait en duel dès qu'il m'insultait. Et bon, Malfoy est puissant, mais Ron est doué aussi et il se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que Malfoy à l'époque en duel. Il lui a mis la pâtée deux-trois fois, et Malfoy s'est senti tellement humilié qu'il m'a laissé tranquille depuis.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pendant quelques secondes de réflexion « Il est devenu un peu moins con aussi avec les années. Un peu moins raciste. » Harry hocha la tête sans vraiment y croire, avant de réaliser que c'était le cas dans son monde aussi. Il le remarquait pour la première fois. Le Malfoy qu'il connaissait n'insultait presque plus aucun né-moldu. Harry ne s'en était jamais aperçu pour la simple raison qu'il traitait toujours Hermione du mot honni, mais c'était seulement à cause de l'inimitié entre Granger et Malfoy qui persistait depuis leur première année, tout comme Malfoy détestait Wealey et Potter.

Hermione prononça le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame les laissa entrer. Tous les Gryffondors étaient présents. Ils avaient mis une musique enjouée, installé un buffet avec de la bierreaubeurre et des boissons plus alcoolisées - ensorcelées pour qu'aucun étudiant en-dessous de la quatrième année ne puisse en boire - et accroché une gigantesque banderole rouge et or qui disait « Bienvenue Harry ! ». Ils crièrent « Surprise ! » dès que Hermione et Harry entrèrent et leur jetèrent des confettis, à l'image des fêtes surprises moldues.

Si Harry avait été moins choqué, il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il bafouilla quelque chose mais rien d'autre qu'un « Merci » ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres de manière audible. Il reçut de grandes tapes dans le dos de la part de Seamus Finnigan.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joviale.

Il embrassa sa petite-amie, toujours accrochée au bras de Harry, « Je dois y aller. Retenue avec McGo. J'aurais au moins été là pour voir ta tête ! » rit-il à haute voix pour amuser la galerie, puis il s'approcha pour lui parler sur un ton de conversation « Je suis pressé de faire ta connaissance, surtout que Mione a l'air de t'avoir à la botte » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis sortit après avoir salué ses autres camarades. Tous lui firent de grands signes enjoués de la main. Seamus semblait être très populaire parmi les Gryffondors.

Hermione entraîna son nouvel ami jusqu'à un canapé où deux bierreaubeurres les attendaient. La totalité de la salle commune salua leur nouveau camarade, lui parlant chaleureusement comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis toujours. C'était très étrange à Harry de faire une deuxième fois la connaissance de ces personnes, personnes avec qui il cohabitait depuis bientôt sept ans. Hermione restait fidèlement à ses côtés, se remémorant tel ou tel souvenir avec ces Gryffondors qui pourraient intéresser Harry.

Une « rencontre » qui marqua beaucoup plus Harry fut celle de Ginny Weasley et Dean Thomas. Après Hermione et Ron, Ginny était celle dont il était le plus proche. Ils avaient passé des vacances ensemble, il la considérait comme sa petite soeur pendant des années et ils étaient sortis brièvement ensemble l'année dernière avant qu'ils ne reprennent une relation fraternelle. C'était tellement étrange de ne plus voir la lueur d'amour et d'admiration dans ses yeux marrons - les mêmes que Mrs Weasley. Harry n'avoua pas à Dean que, dans son monde, il avait été le petit-ami de Ginny juste après lui.

Le torrent de Gryffondor se calma peu à peu et Harry ne manqua pas le fait que la seule personne qui n'était pas venue le saluer était Ron. Son meilleur ami lui manquait un peu bien qu'il passait un moment délicieux avec Hermione. La Hermione de ce monde était un peu plus superficielle et moins concernée par des choses sérieuses - entre discuter d'une couleur de vernis et l'esclavage des elfes de maison, les deux Hermione ne choisiraient pas le même sujet - mais elle restait profondément celle qu'il avait toujours connue.

Il sentit une main passer tendrement, mais aussi lascivement, sur sa nuque et il jeta un regard surpris à Hermione. Celle-ci fixait un point derrière lui. Le taciturne et bon élève Ron Weasley avait daigné se joindre à la foule - uniquement parce que la salle commune était sur son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Hermione et lui échangeaient un regard lourd de sens. Pour la énième fois, Harry se demandait quelle était exactement la relation entre ces deux là. Ils avaient été ensemble, d'accord, mais ça c'était passé presque trois ans plus tôt. Pourquoi Hermione souhaitait-il le rendre jaloux et caressant la nuque de Harry ?

L'attention de Hermione se détourna de Ron pour se poser là où sa main était placée. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur la nuque de Harry « Tiens, tu as un tatouage ! » Harry la regarda comme si elle venait de sortir que Voldemort et Dumbledore entretenaient une passion sulfureuse. Elle éclata de rire devant sa mine ébahie.

- Quoi, tu voulais le cacher ?

- Laisse tomber Hermione, je n'ai pas de tatouage !

- Mais enfin je ne te juge pas, insista-t-elle, je trouve ça super cool ! Même moi j'en ai un, regarde.

Elle releva la manche de sa chemise pour lui montrer un éclair tatoué à l'encre noire sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Harry sourit brièvement en remarquant que c'était la réplique exacte de sa cicatrice. Ça pour une coïncidence ! Elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille « Weasley et moi, on s'est fait le même au même endroit quand on sortait ensemble. Mais ne le dis à personne » Ces révélations émurent un peu le Survivant.

Puis il tenta de se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour voir son propre - soi-disant - tatouage, sans succès - à part celui de faire mourir de rire son amie - puisqu'il était sur sa nuque. Tout en riant, Hermione appela Parvati tout en attirant son sac de cours à elle d'un _Accio_.

- Oui ma belle, dit Patil en appuyant ses coudes sur le dossier du canapé.

- J'ai besoin de ton miroir de poche, répondit Hermione en sortant son propre miroir de son sac.

Sans plus d'explications, la sorcière indienne obéit et lui tendit un petit miroir carré. Hermione posa un bras sur celui de Harry « Calme toi et tiens moi ça » dit-elle en lui tendant un des deux miroirs. Elle plaça l'autre derrière la tête de Harry de manière à ce que son tatouage y soit reflété. Le Gryffondor comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire - c'était comme lorsque les coiffeurs moldus vous montrez votre nouvelle coupe vue de derrière - et posta le miroir devant lui pour tenter d'apercevoir le reflet du tatouage.

- Par les couilles de Merlin ! » Harry était rarement aussi vulgaire - sauf quand Malfoy était dans le coin - mais il ne se retint pas lorsqu'il vit l'encre noire briller sur sa peau. « J'arrive pas à y croire !

- Quelqu'un t'a fait boire et t'a tatoué contre ton grès ou quoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Son tatouage consistait en cinq lignes horizontales qui formaient deux ondulations. On aurait dit une sorte de vague.

- Mione, je te jure que j'avais pas ça en arrivant ici. Encore un foutu effet secondaire dû au changement de monde.

Compatissante, Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite alors qu'il frottait énergiquement sa nuque « Me demande bien ce qui va t'arriver ensuite » ajouta-t-elle. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à envisager des explications quant à la survenue mystérieuse du tatouage, en étant parfois entrecoupées par les réflexions de Parvati. Celle-ci s'était finalement assise à côté de Harry et le contemplait avec fascination, et ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Son haleine sentait fortement le Whisky Pur Feu.

La soirée finit par s'essouffler et de plus en plus de Gryffondors montèrent se coucher. Harry, qui avait passé le reste du temps avec Colin Crivey, Dean et Ginny, chercha Hermione du regard pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir. Il ne la trouva pas et passa sans plus attendre le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il devait encore retrouver le chemin des appartements des Préfets-En-Chef et parvenir à entrer. Sachant que pour cela, le tableau gardien de l'entrée posait une question dans le cadre de dans leurs études et qu'il devrait y répondre. Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que Harry passe la nuit dehors.

Alors qu'il tournait dans un autre couloir, il aperçut deux silhouettes du coin de l'œil et fit de son mieux pour se cacher, au cas où il se serait agi de professeur. Il retint une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Ron et Hermione. Ron était dos à une porte et vérifiait que personne ne les surprendrait. Quant à Hermione, elle dévorait son « ex » des yeux. Puis sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Weasley enserra sa taille d'un bras et actionna la poignée de la porte de sa main libre. Ils reculèrent dans la salle derrière eux sans cesser leur baiser et Hermione referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Harry sourit à s'en craquer les mâchoires, content pour eux. Il repartit à la recherche de son lit d'un pas plus léger.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry, qui avait finalement trouvé son chemin, sortit de la salle de bain fraîchement lavé et habillé. Il s'apprêta à se rendre à la Grande Salle sans attendre Malfoy, mais la porte de la chambre du Serpentard était ouverte. Il passa devant en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur, dépassa la chambre, se figea et fit quelque pas en arrière. Mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Draco Malfoy était bien torse nu en train d'admirer son reflet dans un miroir, l'air concentré et les sourcils froncés.

Harry s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et lâcha sur un ton narquois « Je savais que t'étais narcissique, la fouine, mais à ce point » Draco lui jeta un bref regard agacé à travers le miroir.

- C'est pas le moment de me saouler, le balafré, cracha-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil, entra et s'assit sur le lit du Serpentard « Eh là, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Alors ça c'est fin, Potter. Au lieu de dire des conneries, rends-toi utile. Lève-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant que son rival ne bougeait pas.

Une fois n'était coutume, le Gryffondor obéit et se posta à côté de Malfoy. Son reflet et celui du blond étaient côte à côte et cette idée déplaisait bizarrement beaucoup à Harry. « Il se passe des choses étranges depuis que tu es là, Potter. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est... différent » avoua Draco pensivement.

- Moi aussi ! » Malfoy haussa un sourcil perplexe dans sa direction. Harry se tourna vers lui pour lui montrer sa nuque « J'ai un tatouage que j'avais pas avant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

- Je sais pa- AARGH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Malfoy, pour il ne savait quelle raison, avait simplement touché le tatouage de Harry du doigt. Le Gryffondor avait ressenti une sensation de chaleur désagréable, semblable aux brûlures de sa cicatrice. « Euh... Potter ?

- Quoi ! fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ton tatouage était noir et là... Il est rouge. Je crois qu'il saigne.

- Hein ?! » Harry réussit à se tourner et se tordre de manière à voir son tatouage dans le miroir. Il n'y avait aucun saignement, le dessin avait simplement changé de couleur. Il était à présent rouge sang « C'est toi qui m'a jeté un sort ? » soupçonna-t-il immédiatement.

- Non. Mais crois-moi ou pas, je m'en fiche. Quoi qu'à mon avis tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore. Peut-être que lui-

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Harry non pas par politesse mais pour arrêter de penser à ces vagues maintenant rouges qui ornaient sa peau.

- Je sais pas trop » En effet Malfoy avait l'air complètement perdu « Je mélange un peu tout je crois, entre ce qui est arrivé dans ton monde et ce qui arrive dans celui-là. Dans le monde d'où tu viens j'avais plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps » Il avoua ça comme si de rien n'était et Harry fit du mieux qu'il put pour cacher sa surprise « Et là j'aimerais vérifier si je les ai toujours ou non.

- Et elles viennent d'où, ces cicatrices ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Ce qu'il y avait de différent entre le monde où existait Harry Potter et celui où il n'existait pas ne se cantonnait pas à Poudlard. L'éducation de Draco était radicalement différente. Dans le monde sans Potter, Draco était le petit prince adoré par sa mère et son père. Même si les Black et les Malfoy n'exprimaient pas l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour leurs enfants, Draco avait quand même été gâté et choyé dès sa naissance. Dans celui avec Potter, Draco avait eu une enfance plus sévère. Son père, pour l'habituer aux épreuves de la vie et rendre son fils inflexible, le battait régulièrement avec des maléfices peu dangereux, mais douloureux dès que celui-ci faisait une bêtise. Comme quoi, dès que Harry Potter était présent même de très loin, Draco n'avait pas la vie facile. L'héritier Malfoy avait gardé de discrètes mais longues cicatrices. Il s'était habitué à leur présence et ne plus les sentir le perturbait légèrement.

- Tu te battais avec quelqu'un ? insista Potter, toujours trop curieux pour son bien.

- La seule personne avec qui je me battais c'était toi et tu n'as jamais été capable de me marquer à ce point, railla Draco. Quoi que... Tu ne te souviens pas du Sectumsempra ?

Ça, c'était un coup bas. Digne du Serpentard. Il évoquait le seul moment de toute la vie de Harry où ce dernier avait vraiment regretté ses gestes contre Malfoy. Il l'avait presque fait saigner jusqu'à la mort avec ce sort créé par le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, alias Severus Rogue. Draco se régala de voir la culpabilité sur le visage du rouge et or.

- Y'a juste mon dos que j'ai pas réussi à vérifier.

Harry s'exécuta, plus par curiosité - et un peu de culpabilité - que par envie de lui rendre service. De toute façon, s'il attendait un « s'il te plaît » de la part de Malfoy, il pouvait toujours se brosser. Il examina avec attention la peau d'albâtre de Malfoy et chaque fois que son nez frôlait son dos, Malfoy serrait les mâchoires en retenant ses insultes.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Elles sont presque invisibles, même avec tes verres de taupe tu ne verrais rien. Il faut que tu touches pour ça.

Tous les deux trouvèrent cette phrase, même dans le contexte, des plus bizarres, mais aucun ne commenta puisqu'ils voulaient en finir le plus vite possible. Harry laissa donc courir ses mains sur la peau de Malfoy. Ce salopard avait la peau douce.

- Potter » La voix de Malfoy était à la fois menaçante et gênée « Ce n'est pas un massage que je t'ai demandé, juste une vérification.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- C'est juste que... Tu t'attardes trop » C'était tellement rare de voir Malfoy ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa mal à l'aise que Harry voulut s'amuser un peu.

Les mains du Gryffondor s'attardèrent un peu plus. Il chuchota aux oreilles de son rival d'une voix lascive « Je veux abuser de ton corps, tu te souviens ? » Il faisait référence à la fois où - il frissonnait de dégoût rien qu'au souvenir - Harry avait serré Draco dans ses bras car il était le seul à l'avoir reconnu dans ce monde nouveau. Draco comprit le message et repoussa violemment Potter.

- Tu n'as aucune cicatrice, lui dit-il.

Malfoy pointa un index rageur vers lui « Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » vociféra-t-il. Harry fut franchement surpris. Lui qui était toujours si maître de ses émotions, il fallait toujours un moment avant que Draco ne craque à cause de lui de cette manière. Cette fois, ça avait été particulièrement rapide.

- Tu plaisantes ! répondit Harry en s'affalant de nouveau sur le lit. Je t'assure Malfoy, tu es le dernier mec avec qui j'ai envie de coucher. Même si la race humaine s'était éteinte et qu'il ne restait plus que toi et moi, je préférerais encore me faire le calmar géant.

La rage de Draco s'évanouit aussi rapidement que la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé. « Tu sais que... ce n'est pas du tout une réflexion de quelqu'un qui est hétérosexuel » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais pour autant, il ne démentit rien. Les yeux anthracites faillirent tomber de leurs orbites.

- Ne me dis pas que... Tu es gay ? » Harry regarda ses ongles avec nonchalance, toujours sans répondre. C'était également ça qui rendait Draco fou « C'est pas vrai ! J'y crois pas ! Je ne veux pas y croire... » marmonna-t-il.

- Wow Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle ouverture d'esprit de ta part, ironisa Harry. Dois-je te rappeler que ton propre meilleur ami est gay ?

Draco cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et sembla se remettre peu à peu du choc « Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne. Crois-moi, ce que tu fais avec ton cul ne m'intéresse pas, homme ou femme » Malgré tout Harry comprit que Malfoy était un peu embarrassé par la situation. Il préféré changer de sujet et lui demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

- Et bien ce que tu avec le tien m'intéresse, moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Greengrass ?

Rappelons que dans ce monde-ci, Draco et Daphnée Greengrass étaient fiancés et formaient un vrai couple. Alors que dans le monde de Harry, leurs fiançailles étaient bidons, seraient rompues dès leurs ASPICs en poche et Malfoy et Greengrass faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient chacun de leur côté.

Mais Draco ne tomba pas dans le piège et décida qu'il en avait assez des civilités. Le ton de sa voix monta crescendo au fil de ses phrases « Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Et je ne vois pas non plus ce que tu fous encore là ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre avec une lenteur volontaire. Il rentra dans la sienne en décidant d'oublier le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait plus faim. Il rumina pendant quelques minutes en pensant à son monde à lui. Il commençait à en être nostalgique.

Normalement, après avoir éclaté de cette manière envers son ennemi, soit Malfoy aurait été particulièrement exécrable avec lui tout le reste de la journée, soit il l'aurait magistralement ignoré. Cependant, le Serpentard avait l'impression de ne pas être dans son état habituel depuis le réveil. Il se sentait plus... changeant, plus lunatique. Il avait le sentiment que le fait que sa tête soit remplie de souvenirs venant de deux mondes différents y était pour quelque chose. Donc au lieu d'être exécrable ou indifférent, ce fut un Draco plus détendu qui se rendit dans la chambre de Potter pour savoir s'il comptait aller en cours aujourd'hui.

Mais la nature de sa question changea dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche « Alors comme ça, t'es gay ? » Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et, étrangement, alors que l'héritier sang-pur détestait être ignoré, celui-ci attendit patiemment en examinant attentivement le Gryffondor.

- Je me pose une question, répondit Harry en détachant chaque mot. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant, ma vie sexuelle ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Parce que je suis ton ennemi et que je devrais être la personne qui te connais le mieux, mais j'ai rien vu du tout ! répondit-il tout naturellement. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait, une révélation pareille ?

Après une telle absurdité, Harry hésita entre éclater de rire et lui hurler dessus. Il choisit la deuxième solution.

- TIRE-TOI DE LA, MALFOY !

* * *

- Bien Mr Potter » Harry ne manqua pas le léger mépris avec lequel Rogue prononçait son nom de famille. Ce n'était pas la haine qu'il lui vouait dans son monde, mais il semblait que Rogue ne porterait jamais James Potter et sa descendance dans son corps, quelque soit l'univers parallèle « Où va-t-on vous placer ? »

Le cours de Potion était le premier de la journée pour les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Normalement, d'après les directives de Dumbledore, Harry aurait dû prendre place à côté de Malfoy, mais ce dernier était en cours de Botanique. La classe de Rogue se remplissait au fur et à mesure et les élèves s'installaient selon leurs habitudes. En entendant la question que Rogue se posait à lui même, Hermione leva la main. Il y eut quelques ricanements dont Harry ne sut distinguer l'origine - ce devait être la première fois qu'on voyait Hermione Granger répondre à une question du maître des Potions.

Ce dernier renifla avec dédain « Non Miss Granger, vous serez à côté de Miss LaRose comme d'habitude » la Poufsouffle sus-nommée s'assit à côté d'Hermione et son air désolé n'adoucit pas le regard noir que lui lançait la Gryffondor. Les yeux noirs d'encre de Rogue se posèrent sur le fond de la classe pour y rester.

- Mettez-vous avec Weasley, Potter. Il est tout seul depuis le début de l'année.

Harry s'exécuta. Vu l'air pincé qu'arborait Ron, il se sentait très bien tout seul et aurait préféré le rester. Le professeur n'attendit pas que ses élèves aient fini de s'installer et commença le cours aussitôt. La potion étudiée aujourd'hui était une potion de Libération Retardée. Cette potion se mélangeait à une autre et permettait de retarder l'apparition des effets de l'autre potion. L'ingrédient principal était la silique, c'est-à-dire la graine, d'Eruca ; à chaque silique ajoutée, les effets de la potion à laquelle on mélangeait celle de Libération Retardée se retardaient d'une heure de plus.

Ron était posté devant son chaudron bouillonnant. Avec concentration, il préparait ses ingrédients, suivait à la lettre les instructions, mélangeait sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ou dans le sens inverse... Harry, étalé sur la table et sa tempe reposant sur son poing, le contemplait avec un air impressionné et un grand sourire presque ému. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas dans son monde, mais il ne ressentait aucun besoin de se mettre au travail.

- C'est vraiment incroyable de te voir faire tout ça, dit-il. Le Ron que je connais ne sait pas différencier la valériane de la gétole. Remarque, je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir non plus.

La seule réaction qu'eut Weasley fut le regard vide qu'il lui lança du coin de l'œil. Harry ne perdit pas espoir. « Tu sais » Ron le coupa à sa plus grande surprise.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire, l'interrompit-il froidement, mais tu perds ton temps. Tu as peut-être réussi à charmer Granger, à la séduire ou je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais avec moi-

- Je suis gay, vieux.

Ron perdit son masque impassible et se tourna vers Harry en affichant une grande surprise. Harry lui sourit et joua des sourcils.

- Gay ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu... Toi et moi, est-ce qu'on-

- Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, choqué au plus profond de son être « Non, non, bien sûr que non enfin ! Ah mec, c'est dégueulasse ! » Le dégoût remplaça le choc et malgré lui, Ron dut se contrôler pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire amusé.

Harry eut le temps de l'apercevoir sourire pendant une demi-seconde et il sentit qu'une première bataille était gagnée « C'est juste pour te dire que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à propos d'Hermione » Ron haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire _'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'_ et retourna à sa potion. Harry soupira « Ecoute, on est peut-être pas les meilleurs potes dans _ce_ monde, mais c'est le cas dans le mien. Et même ici je reste la seule personne avec qui tu peux parler librement de tes sentiments pour Hermione »

Ron tiqua, évitant toujours son regard. « Parce que je _sais_ à quel point tu l'aimes » Ron regarda le tableau de la classe puis ajouta quelques gouttes d'un liquide inconnu à Harry.

- Elle t'en a parlé ? finit-il par demander.

- Désolé, répondit Harry en secouant la tête, je ne peux pas te le dire. Elle est aussi ma meilleure amie.

- Potter, vous vous croyez dans un salon de thé ? Qu'attendez-vous ?

Un sourire passa sur le visage du Gryffondor juste le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Ron l'aperçut et fut intrigué. Harry se tourna vers son professeur avec une parfaite innocence teinte sur son visage.

- Monsieur, Ron se débrouille très bien tout seul ! Je ne veux pas le déranger.

- Si Mr Weasley peut le faire, vous aussi ! C'est la retenue qui vous attend, sinon.

- Je préfère encore la retenue.

Sa remarque pleine de défi surprit son professeur. « Rendez-vous chez le Directeur, dans ce cas » Son ton était moins froid et menaçant, plutôt déstabilisé.

- Oh oui, ça fait longtemps que ce bon vieil Albus et moi n'avons pas papoté.

Quelques rires impressionnés résonnèrent dans la salle. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux son professeur avec un petit sourire en coin. « Faites votre potion et puis c'est tout, Potter » dit ce dernier, et il retourna vers son bureau en faisant voler les pans de sa cape autour de lui comme il savait si bien le faire.

Harry laissa un échapper un petit rictus moqueur. Il avait affaire à un Rogue débutant. Celui-ci n'avait pas six ans de joutes verbales derrière lui avec un élève qui avait abandonné l'idée que son professeur de potions ne soit un jour juste et partial avec lui.

Ron lui lançait de petits regards en coin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Le visage de Weasley était moins fermé qu'au début de l'heure, il était même enclin à faire la conversation.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen pour retourner dans ton monde ?

- Pas encore. Dumbledore m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé d'assister aux cours vu les circonstances, j'irai certainement à la bibliothèque.

Ron hocha la tête « J'irai avec toi si tu veux » Harry rigola et Ron lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- C'est juste qu'entendre que tu veux aller de ton plein grès à la bibliothèque me fait très bizarre » Ron pouffa légèrement de rire.

- Je ne sais pas quel genre de Ron je suis dans ton monde, mais certainement pas un bosseur, je me trompe ?

Harry sourit en acquiesçant. Il laissa son camarade - et peut-être nouvel ami - terminer la potion et son regard vagabonder sur le reste de la classe.

- Au fait je me demandais, je n'ai pas vu Neville depuis que je suis arrivé.

- Oh, il est parti, répondit Ron. Il a pris une année sabbatique depuis qu'il a définitivement vaincu Voldemort-

- QUOI ?!

La violente réaction de Harry fit sursauter Ron, qui était en train de verser quelque chose dans la potion. Cette dernière explosa avec un bruit assourdissant. Mais cela était sans importance pour Harry.

_Comment ça, il a vaincu Voldemort ?!_


End file.
